Grown Up Already?
by otogii
Summary: Gohan raises Goten alone after Chi-Chi dies shortly after child labor, goes through the buu saga
1. Lemons hurt even with lemonade

**woot! i like these kinds of stories hehehehehee. anyway I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!! cept my cell phone and my clothes hmmm i dont own a house though *sad life* also i am open to anyone taking this story and making a better one =D anyone that would like to finish it for me etc. i like to read the stories more than write them so ya enjoy oh ya and reviews that would be awsome!**

"and that's why dad won't becoming back… I'm sorry mom"

"it's ok dear... your father is just doing what he thinks is best. Although I am going to miss him dearly we both can continue on with our lives peacefully."

"but mom its my fault that he isn't coming back if I had just listened to him and finished cell off like he told me to he wouldn't have died. In a way I might as well me the person labeled as my father's killer."

*SLAP*

"No Gohan! Don't you dare! You defeated Cell, a terrible tyrant that would have destroyed countless number of lives. A number we couldn't even imagine. Your father just stepped in to make sure that didn't happen. And when it ended up taking his life as well he had time to think and decided that if he left for good these evil beings won't come. So remember Gohan your father chose this so that we could live peacefully. Now go wash away your worries, and put a smile on your face while I get dinner on."

**~~~~~few weeks later~~~~~~**

Gohan and his mother started to land down onto the front lawn of the Ox king home, getting together for lunch was always nice to do once in awhile. The ox king has become more involved in Gohan's life mainly acting as the father figure for him with Goku gone and all. Bringing Grandfather and Grandson more close than ever.

ChiChi has also been finding more comfort with her father. He would help around the house with various things and of course be the shoulder to cry on when needed be.

As Gohan and ChiChi were approaching the door Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. Then almost instantly grabbed the door handle and ran inside the house.

Gohan rushed into the home only to the smell of something burning in the oven and some sort of substance overflowing the pots on the stove. Then to look towards an open refrigerator door with the Ox-King dead on the kitchen floor.

"Gohan? What is it dear?"

ChiChi had finally caught up to her son only to find him starring at his grandfather with wide eyes of shock and horror. ChiChi finally noticing what her son was looking at and she just ran over to her father and started to cry.

'_what have I done… why wasn't I paying attention to his ki signal, I would have been here sooner. I could have done something. Damn. Another person I my mother loved and I took him away from her. Another reason for her to cry at night, wait… what else is it that I'm sensing towards mom. Its like there is two ki signatures there... wait…shit she's pregnant…'_

**~~~~~~8 months later~~~~~~~~**

Gohan could just hear his mother's screaming down the hall hoping that things were going alright and what not. A few more moments later the nurse came down the hall.

"Gohan Son?"

Gohan stood up immediately and followed the nurse back down the same hall. Upon entering the room the room there were still nurses around helping here and there, and there was ChiChi holding a small bundle in her arms. Gohan slowly walked over to his mother giving her a smile along the way. She smiled and nodded back and handed the small bundle to him.

'_oh my gosh he looks just like Dad the hair everything. This little guy is practically a clone of him. I'm sorry kid that you won't get to meet him he was a good man for the most part. Family always came second in his life sometimes even third heh. But not me little guy I will always be there for you, hmm…huh…?'_

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by the little guy's tail wrapping around Gohan's waist.

"hmm I thought it would be a nice idea for him to keep his tail. You always did love having your tail when you were younger so I thought he could enjoy having his for a bit until he decides if he wants to keep it or not."

Gohan smiled at the idea it was a good one the little squirt should be able to make that his own choice.

"it's a great idea mom! Have you picked out a name for the squirt?"

"I thought the name of Goten what do you think?"

"Goten Son. I like it mom."

'_Gohan certainly looks the part when holding children hmmm he would probably make a really good father one day. Grandchildren!'_

Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of Goten. He was just slowly rocking him back n forth. Gohan didn't even notice when the Doctor had come in the room.

"Alright Mrs. Son we're going to be giving you some more of these pain killers then we'll let you rest a bit more and the you can go home."

The doctor started to get busy with the medical procedures that were suppose to be done and Gohan was still holding Goten and rocking him as his mother started to drift off to sleep. Gohan then started to notice the sharp drop of his mother's ki signature and the heart monitor started to beep slower and slower until the loud noise of beeping started to chime in for the call of an emergency. Gohan's eye's widened he was going to loose his mother. The doctor and now a heard of nurses were doing everything they could and when they noticed Gohan they just ushered him out of the room closing the blinds.

**~~~~ Week later and at the funeral ~~~~~**

It turned out that the medicine the doctor had given her was a type that she was allergic to and the doctor gave her a dosage high enough to take her life.

'_She died because of the mal practice by the doctor and so her death was not of natural causes meaning she could be revived by the dragon balls, but she was with Goku and her father now how could I take her away from her being happy. She will most likely want Bulma to take us in but you know I am not one to runaway from what life has thrown at me.'_

Gohan had notified the other's of Chichi's death and were holding her funeral today. Piccolo and Dende said they would watch Goten up at the look out while Gohan attended the services, and he'll just come by to get him after. No one else really needed to know about Goten, so the three of them just left it at that.

Gohan landed outside his old home and capsulated all his and Goten's clothes, the remaining food, and all the books placing them all in his pockets.

'_Well I guess this is it a new beginning for me and Goten, with the place I've been working on for the two of us this place will just become a museum of sorts I suppose.'_

With that thought Gohan took off to were the funeral services were being held.

All the Z fighters were the minus Dende and Piccolo. They all sat in various places while Gohan just sat in the back leaning against the back of his chair with his eyes closed. Barley even listening to what the person was talking about. After a good thirty minuets Gohan just couldn't take it anymore and just stood up and left taking into the sky. Krillin was about to go after him but Vegeta stopped him.

"He needs to be alone for now he'll come to us when he is ready."

To say Krillin was shocked was an understatement. Vegeta never said anything in concern for anyone besides himself. With that said Vegeta just grabbed Bulma and Trunks and headed off to their home. The other's soon followed.

Gohan eventually landed on the lookout to just find Piccolo trying to figure out how to change a diaper. Piccolos just decided out of pure frustration to energy beam the mess and the diaper and just materialize a new diaper on Goten. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the scene causing Piccolo to be more frustrated and handed Gohan Goten. Gohan then went to place a necklace on Goten then on himself. Piccolo immediately began to notice this giving Gohan a raised eyebrow expression.

"so you decided to go into hiding basically."

"heh not entirely Piccolo. I just don't want to be bothered by everyone in their quest to take care of me and Goten. I especially don't want Vegeta to find out how powerful I get during my training sessions heh. Anyway thanks Piccolo for watching Goten, see you guys later."

A small energy shield started to wrap around Goten and Gohan as Gohan took off from the look out leaving Piccolo behind.

'_Well Goten… I want you to know that I will always be here for you. No matter what problems may arise or what choices you make in life. If an evil arises I will protect you and the Earth I won't run away. I won't runaway from the problems that are in front of me Goten like our father. I won't pick your path for you like our mother. I will make sure though that you become strong and intelligent so that you can one day face the world's challenge's. Goten I want you to live a happy carefree life, and I will do all in my power to make sure that you are happy.'_

_

* * *

_

**A review or two would be awsome! gime ideas and such. also if you would like to take the story over a bit be my guest to do so! just leme know so i can read it too!**

**peace out! ^_^V  
**


	2. butterfly landing and new life

**Alright here is chapter 2...... I was in vegas last week which was fun! got to go to chris angels mindfreak show OMG HE SO HOT xDD anyway i didnt have my computer with me but i DID have my handy dandy spiral notebook! so i wrote here and there then one night i just couldnt sleep must have been the virgin strawberry daqueries mmmmm i want one.... anyway so i coudlnt sleep the whole night so instead i just wrote. i suprised my self in the fact that i got all the way up to chapter 5?! wow amazing i know xD. but as i was writing i was starting to realize something was missing. so i went back and started to fix up ch.2 well i finally got at least some what satisfied. i still think im missing something SO HELP ME FIND IT! **

**Oh and when i got bac from vegas on friday there was a huge softball tourney in foutain valley *thats cali* and my old club team was playing so i just had to go and suport them!!!!!  
**

**haha anyway enjoy!**

**oh ya and i still dont own anything cept my clothes and cell =( **

**oh and another thing! if you want to take over the story dont hesitate to do so! just leme know so i can read it too ^-^V. like last chapter i prefer reading them more than writing them!!!

* * *

  
**

_**~~previous~~~~**_

_Goten I want you to live a happy carefree life, and I will do all in my power to make sure that you are happy.'_

_**~woot 2**__**nd**__** chapter~~~**_

"Here is our new home Goten. Look there is plenty of grass, and some room if we wanted to plant a garden.. There's the river to play in and of course there is are woods that aren't too far from the house that will have plenty of animals that would love to play with you."

Goten was just smiling merrily at Gohan with his tail in the air waving back and forth, then out of nowhere a butterfly landed right on Goten's nose making Goten laugh in exitement.

Gohan just chuckeled. " like father like son. I remember right before the cell games krillin told us that a butterfly landed on dads nose while he was sleeping.. what is it with you two and butterflies?" Giving Goten a raised eyebrow.

Goten just kept on smilling right up at his brother, and then Gohan's stomach groweled.

" I guess its time to eat squirt!"

With Goten in his arms they both headed through the front door walking into a comfortable setting. With the money that he inherited and the money that was given to him by that doctor Gohan was able to build them a peaceful home. To the right of the entrance was a spacious kitchen that would satisfy a dozen or so saiyan's. The whole kitchen took up the right corner of the home. There was also a medium size table in the middle with chairs all around, and if needed be the table could expand into making a bigger table.

To the left of the entrance was Gohan's bedroom. Nothing to fancy just big enough for a double size bed and closets to fill his many gi's and other clothing. There was also a bathroom connecting his room to Goten's room so they weren't too far apart if he was needed in a hurry.

Goten's room the same size as Gohan's with the same basic concept but instead of a bed it's a crib but overtime that will change. Just out side of Goten's room was the washer and dryer Gohan didn't think he could have the patience of having to air dry his clothing or washing them by hand.

Beyond that at the very back of the house was the study, a room with many texts of all sorts of subjects. Towards the center of the room were two long couches faceing each other with a coffee table in between. Then a further down the room with one big window was a giant wooden desk with the necessities of business décor. Through the window you could see the flowing river and the plains just beyond it making it quite the site for anyone. To the right of the great desk and a further down the room were two doors one door lead to the great and spacious lab the size of about four football fields, where Gohan spends on inventing and tinkering with any new idea that he may come up with.

The other door leads to Gohan's original gravity room. This one also is about as big as his lab, and the gravity is controlled by a voice recognition system. The whole room is also covered with mountainous earth making it more realistic. It also has ki absorption walls all around the room to prevent any loose ki blasts from destroying it. The energy is absorbed and then used to operate the various needs of the house such as his various things in the lab, the utilities ect..

But what makes these two rooms even more special is that even though on the inside they are four football fields in size of space, on the outside its only the size of a closet.

"alright Goten how about we get you a heck a lot of baby formula. And for me hmmm. Guess ill just have a bunch of hotdogs.. ya that sounds good."

Gohan places Goten in the baby chair and heads for the fridge. With the fridge being just like the GR, and the lab Gohan walks into it grabs a good stack of hotdogs and buns. Placing them down in the spacious pot to let them boil Gohan went and grabed the baby formula saiyan size.

"well this should holds you off for awhile squirt. So Goten how do you like this place? I was thinking though that even with the money from all source's its not going to be enough to live off of. Not the way I eat and soon you will be eating," Gohan Chuckeld. "so I thought that with the lab and all I could open up my own business. Heh I guess kind of like become a rival to Bulma in a way… what do you think Goten?"

Goten was busy drinking down the formula, until he let out a huge burp and went back to his meal. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle while starting in on his hotdogs. "well anyway I thought I could first start off by marketing what I have already created with the gravity room, the lab and such. People could use that space for storage or something, and they could keep it in their home with out the hassle of the smoke that came from a capsule or something."

With the sun starting to set and a very tired looking Goten. Gohan picked Goten up and placed him in his crib, as soon as little Goten's head hit the pillow he twirled his tail up into his mouth and just sucked on it and fell fast asleep. Before GOhan exied the room he went for the baby monitor and put it to its highest with it connecting to the intercom system and headed for the GR for some serious training.

* * *

**Alright maybe you can tell me what you think is missing so far o.O....... hahaha anyway a review or 2 would be nice!**


	3. woah rivals?

**alright i still feel like im missin somethin or w/e any the following things ive stated in the other two chapters**

**i still don't own DBZ sad life =(**

**and if you want to take over the stoy for me or use the same idea or are starting up a new story of you own leme know so i can read it!

* * *

  
**

_**~~~Almost a year later~~~**_

"You can do it Goten! You almost have it!"

Little Goten climbed back to his feet and is now standing with the help of his tail. With a little more determination Goten step's with his left then afew more seconds a step with his right. Then left andright.

"That's it Goten! Your doing it!"

Goten started to get closer to Gohan, but tripped but he caught him self and continued towards Gohan. Who was kneeling infront of him with open arms. When Goten was close enough he jumped right into his brother's arms.

"di'd di'd!"

"haha you sure did Goten great job!" Gohan then started to madly tickle the small boy in his arms with Goten trying to get away laughing.

'And in today's market you may want to keep an eye on the brand new company "Stone Industries" With that new at home storeging product its bound to give Capsule Corp. a run for its money'

**~~some time later with Goten almost 4~~~**

"I hate Stone Industries!! In a matter of months their stock prices had soared higher than Capsule Corp and even after four years its still higher! I CANT STAND IT!" Bulma was furious to say the least for anyone to be able to rival her intelligence and company was unfathomable.

"Woman! The GR needs to be fixed again! And now!" Vegeta yelled while trolling down the hallways in search of his mate.

"Fix it your self Vegeta! I don't have time to worry about that!" Bulma snapped back.

"What do you mean you don't have time! I need that GR fixed right now! How else am I to get better then Kakarott's brat!"

"well you royal pain in the ass! For your information C.C. stocks are down and there is another business that is getting them all I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON THAT STUPID GR I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT BUSINESS MATTERS TO ATTEND TO!"

"woman if you would just fix the GR properly then it won't break and I'll leave you alone!."

Bulma was growing very red with anger "Vegeta I'll fix the dang GR later if you stop pestering me about it. So go take car of Trunk's your son in the mean time ! Or you can wait longer for me to fix the GR and you can sleep on the couch for the rest of the year!"

With the thought of losing his bead privileges in the air Vegeta knew when he'd lost the battle.

' _where is the brat anyway I need to start training him.'

* * *

_

'_Alright while Goten is in bed taking a nap 'thank goodness' I can get some work done!'_

In a blue collared short sleeve shirt and beige cargo pants Gohan left for his study. ON his way to the desk Gohan turned on various televisions with pictures of his companies stock and his rivals keeping an eye on them. Gohan finally made it over to his desk stacked with a towering pile of paperwork.

'_Good Stone Industries looks like its doing well today. Heheh looks like I'm doing better than Bulma as well, heh she can't be taking that to well. Oh and poor Vegeta hope he doesn't break the GR today hes going to need that to get away from Bulma… ARG I may be doing well in stocks but not so well in the paperwork department…' _ Gohan stared at the piles and piles of paper, he spun his chair so that he was facing out the window. _'and its such a nice day out too with the sun shining… it days like these were I just want to go fish instead of this stuff. Oh well better get this stuff done quick don't know how much longer Goten will be out, heheh I just love being part saijan.'_

And with saijan like speed Gohan got to work, glancing up at the t.v.'s making sure to make right decisions here and there, sending necessary emails to the people that needed them, heck he even had to fire one of his VP's for trying to steal from the company. Finally after a few hours and the stock exchange being closed Gohan finally finished a month's worth of paper work. Just as he was putting the last pieces of information in an envelope Goten hurried into the room awake from his nap.

There was Goten with his clone like appearance to their father, wearing an orange gi with a blue long sleeve shirt and a smile on his face.

"Hey squirt would you like to go into the city and eat out tonight after im done here?"

"ya! Can we take nimbus too!"

Gohan chuckeld "sure squirt go get washed up and we'll leave in a few minuets."

Goten immediately rushed off to the bathroom with the sound of water running not too far behind. Gohan then gathered the necessary envelopes of various bills and some things for stone industries and met up with a very excited Goten jumping up and down outside.

"Nimbus!" Gohan shouted, while shifting the various postage under his arm and picking up Goten. The nimbus was quickly coming into sight and even sooner at Gohan's feet.

"Alright nimbus off to the outskirts of orange…er… Satan city." Gohan with both arms full jumped onto nimbus with Goten being moved to his lap. They took off into the high sky Goten laughing happily with the wind brushing through his hair and face. Gohan also enjoying the wind but enjoying the sight of a happy Goten more.

'_Man look how happy he is. I'm glad its not a full moon out tonight so we can take our time and not rush while were out… Man I can't believe they named a city after that Hercule fellow. Heh as if he could ever beat cell, well he did actually help a great deal by throwing Android 16's head I suppose… but oh well I don't really care if he gets the credit he is the one that is going to have to look over his shoulder more than once because of his lies. His lies will eventually catch up to him anyway. As long as Goten is happy though like he is now that's all that matter's to me.'_

"hey nimbus do you think you can find us an empty alley way so we don't attract to much attention?"

Right on que the litte cloud found a secluded alleyway and lowered to the ground.

"Thanks nimbus, we won't be back for a long while so you can take off for now. Thanks again!"

The little cloud then took flight again and vanished into the distance. Hand in hand they headed down the street looking for the nearest mail box and buffet.

To the little notice of Gohan or Goten the nearest mail box was right next to a bank that was being robed.

"Hey Goten I want you to go and sit on that bench over there and wait for me, can you do that squirt?"

"ya big brother I can do anything! But if I do that can I put the mail in the mail box?" Goten smiled up determinly.

"sure squirt I'll just be right back, oh ya and hold onto these then too if your going to be the one to put them in the box." Gohan handed gotten the stack of envelopes and troded off to find a place were he couldn't be noticed. Making sure the coast was clear Gohan turned Super.

_**~~~~one short and stupid fight scene later because im not going to write it out….~~~**_

Gohan quickly left the scene to go power down and meet up with Goten.

"ready to go squirt?"

"ya! Man Gohan that was soo cool when do I get to learn to fight like you! I want to fast just as fast as you too! That was soo cool!! Show me how show me how!" Goten saying the whole sentence so fast that he almost didn't get it all.

"wow Goten you were able to see me the entire time?"

"ya! None of the robbers were even able to move until it was too late and they were already tied up is was amazing!"

"haha maybe it is time I did some training with you if your able to watch that," _'then again I wasn't much older then he was when I first started to train. Haha I wont be doing the same regiment as piccolo though.' _"Well alright squirt how would you like to be my sparing partner tomorrow."

"ya! But first can we eat?" as Goten started to grab his stomach both huge growls could be heard coming from both hybrids.

Gohan just smiled and chuckled "ya sure why not. But why don't you go drop those off in the mail box over there first then we go eat." Didn't have to ask Goten twice with in matter of seconds the boy rushed over to the box place the mail in and was back standing infront of Gohan.

With Goten on Gohan's shoulders they headed for the nearest buffet and sold the place out and then they both headed home on nimbus.

* * *

**alright so that ends ch3. i have ch. 4 finished too but i wont be posting it until i get ch.5 done hehe**.

**alright now i need some reviews! like idea reviews and self esteembuilder reviews! and if all else fails emo causing reviews xD......**

**now i am off for a nice long walk and maybe ill get more ideas on how to write ch.5 **

**peace out fellow DBZer's! ^_^V  
**


	4. mr squirt and tails

**Alright heres chapter 4 ! Thank you fr the emo comment jakub!! xD hahahaha it was fun. ****anyway..... ch.5 is practically done...... **

**and for the usual that must be displaed on every chapter begining!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING.....**

**Also if you would like to A) take over the stroy B) write something similar to the idea........ by all means please do so because id rather read then write... and id like to read your stories ^_^**

**alright enjoy!  
**

* * *

With his purple gi on and Goten in bed Gohan headed off for the GR.

"Computer will you let me know if Goten wakes up while I am in here."

"Yes master Gohan."

Gohan then quickly went to a patch of dirt sat down Indian style with his arms crossed on his chess and eyes closed Gohan's meditation began. As the meditation wore on Gohan projected a mental image of himself diving deeper into the depths of his mind. After awhile he was able to sight the energy used for the first level of super saiyan. Then he went further into the dark depths and found the source for the second level. As we was looking at the second level he noticed that there was still more space beyond this level, so he decided to keep on moving. Then he found something new…

'_what… what is this? This source of energy it so powerful so intense… I wonder if this is the next level… is there a next level to a super saijan? Well I suppose if there is a second level then there could be more if I try hard enough. Well there is only one way to find out if there really is a new level I'm going to achieve it. I'll need it to protect the Earth and Goten.'_

Gohan exited his meditation and immediate started to warm up.

"Computer increase the gravity to 800g's"

"Yes master Gohan."

The immense pressure took immediate effects on Gohan. He powered up to the second form and the pressure of gravity lessened. Gohan then went through various advanced kata's throwing a ki blast here and there. After his warm up routine he decided to bring the new found energy out.

"Computer put the gravity down to 100g's."

"Yes master Gohan."

Stumbling a bit to the less intense gravity Gohan got him self into a powering up stance. Closing his eye's and charging up his ki… he found it. The barrier that surrounds the intense power he had found earlier. Gohan powered up even more, the terrain around him started to shake violently as his hair started to grow longer, his eye brows recede, his height growing, and then he felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time, a small pain substance started to grow from the base of his tail bone, then the pain grew and grew until there was pain anymore, a golden furry yellow appendage had finally grown back. As the power fully engulfed him Gohan stopped and tried to pull some of the energy back trying to hold it. Panting very heavily.

"Computer… slowly decrease… the gravity back to zero…"

"Yes master Gohan"

'_what power… this… this has to be the next level.. haha my tail even grew back I missed the furry appendage, I was kind of getting jealous of Goten heheh…. But I guess the third form requires it and look its gold now too that's awesome… but man I can't hold this form much longer my entire body is aching….'_

Gohan finally lets go of the form and falls to his knees. Still very out of breath he wrapped his now brown tail around his waist. Gohan slowly made it up to his feet and heads for the door.

"thanks computer lock up the room for me I'll be back in the morning.. heh we'll have another person to cause a mess in here, good night!"

"Good night master Gohan."

Gohan headed out the door of the GR to quickly go into the lab to get a quick clean up, didn't want to wake Goten up from a noisy shower. Gohan then exited and headed for his room just to crash on his bed.

'_man what a power that was. So intense my body could hardly take it. I'll need to train more for this new level though before it can be of any use in a battle. My body still ache's too, I guess ill just have to take a sensu when I wake up… oh dang it here comes the darkness…'_

And Gohan drifted off into an unconscious sleep…

All is quite in the Son home, Gohan fast asleep in his bed sleeping the morning away. Goten on the other hand was just hopping out of the shower and wondering why he didn't get his usual morning hello. Goten peeks into Gohan's room to see a big lump of something in Gohan's bed moving up and down at the rhythm of breath. Goten got a huge smirk on his face.

'_its not often I get a chance to wake up my brother…'_

Goten quickly got dressed in his usual attrie of an orange gi and blue under shirt and quickly set his plan of action. Goten snuck up to were Gohan's head laid on a pillow peacefully, trying so hard to keep his giggling in check. Holding his breath then all at once in a mighty gust, "Gohan! Gohan! Wake up you said you would train me today!!"

And started to jump up and down on top of Gohan with his tail waving excitedly.

"ten more minuets…" as Gohan mumbled pushing Goten away a bit and rolling over.

"no! lets go train lets go train!"

Gohan opened an eye to the sight of a very happy faced Goten. Then looked over to the clock on the night stand.

'_6:30. Heh guess I slept in a bit. I also take it that Goten's not going to let me sleep anymore… my body still is hurting from last night…" _ Gohan grunted a few times but finally pulled himself up.

"hmmm. And what mr. squirt in training what should we have for breakfast?" Gohan yawned a bit rolling over pulling a drawer open and popped a sensu in his mouth, immediately feeling better.

Goten was giving this some serious thought… "Pancakes and sausage!"

"that does sound really good, alright shall we go get those started mr. squirt." Gohan finally got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, while Goten raced out of the room and already getting the bowls and pans out.

Gohan finally reaching the kitchen to see Goten already putting the ingredients into the bowls, he quickly rushed over to make sure he wasn't putting too much in, but Goten had it right. Goten then noticed a furry appendage around his brother…

"Gohan! Your tail grew back now we both have tails!"

"haha that's right it grew back last night."

Goten looked at the way his brother had his tail wrapped around his waist then looked at his own tail, which was waving in the air at a steady pace.

"hey Gohan why is your tail wrapped around your waist?"

"hmmm?" Gohan then looked at Goten who was giving Gohan a confused look. " Oh well do you remember when you accidentally slammed the door on your tail and how much that hurt?" Goten nodded. "well if its wrapped around like this then its more safe from harm, also when your fighting, people won't have an easy time to grab it." Goten nodded and looked at his tail then back at Gohan's, then he immediately wrapped his tail around his waist and smile happily towards his brother. Gohan just chuckled and continued with the many pancakes and sausage cooking.

* * *

Gohan and Goten walked through the doors of the GR ready to start training.

"so Goten you ready? Were going to start you off the way all saiyans start off with training, and that's to be able to walk in ten times Earth's gravity. When you start to get use to it then we'll increase it. Understood?" Goten shook his head yes.

"alright… computer enhance to 10g's…"

"yes master Gohan"

Goten wobbled a bit, but was able to firmly stand and walk around in the intense gravity. Gohan then proceeded to teach Goten the basics of martial arts. Few hours had passed and Gohan and Goten were locked into a spar. Goten was giving it his all throwing a left hook then a right and a few kicks here and there, with Gohan blocking every attempt and throwing his own punch or kick in the mix, both increasing their speed as time passed.

'_wow this seems almost unreal its like fighting just comes naturally for him. In no time at all he'll be strong. Heck he's already strong now thanks to his genes.'_

Gohan then proceeded to teach Goten about energy and how to draw it out. This continued until about when Gohan knew they would both be hungry but decided to work on one more thing before they broke for lunch.

"hey Goten were going to be doing one more thing before we finish for the morning. You remember how much our tails hurt when they are pulled or squeased? Well you not going to like this part very much but I assure you that when this part of training is over you will be glad that we did it."

Goten was listening intently until he mentioned his tail, his face just paled and took the form of freight.

"don't worry Goten.." Gohan placed his hand on Goten's shoulder. " were going to be doing this together because its something I need to work on as well. We need to make our tails stronger so that when we are in a dangerous situation it doesn't become a weakness of ours. So what I want you to do is to hold on to my tail," Gohan unwrapped his tail for Goten. "and now I am going to need your tail." Goten did the same with his. "alright you have hold?" Goten shook his head yes. "Alright when I say go I am going to start to squeeze your tail but I want you to do the same with mine. All right but we have to stay standing as long as we can until se can't take anymore. Understand? Good… and Go!" Gohan shouted as he lightly squeezed his brother's tail. Goten immediately latched onto Gohan's tail out of sheer pain from his. Both brother's were trying their hardest to stay standing, Gohan clenching his teeth began to squeeze a bit harder, until he saw Goten collapse onto the floor letting Gohan's tail go and breathing heavily. Gohan dropped Goten's and he too fell onto the floor.

"Good…job Goten… you have quite a grip…" Gohan smiled at Goten.

Goten was still panting heavily but still ok none the less. "that … hurt a lot… Gohan!"

Then both stomach's growled in a loud chorus.

"well how about I make it up to you with a big lunch?" looking over to Goten with one eye. And almost instantly Goten was up and running out the room.

* * *

"Vegeta! Would you come in here for a moment!" Bulma shouted through the intercom system of her lab.

After a few minuets Vegeta came strolling into her lab in his usual spandex.

"What do you want woman! I was in the middle of my training!"

Bulma just looked behind her towards Vegeta then looked back to what she was looking at. She took hold of what looked like any normal plate and turned to look at her mate again.

"this Vegeta here is the latest product from Stone Industries. The company claims that this new type of material they have invented is indestructible. That its so strong that even cell wouldn't be able to break it supposedly…well that was what they said on their commercials. And there is a prize to anyone that can break it, they would receive 100,000,000 million zeni personally from the CEO of Stone Industries, James Stone… problem is that none of my machines have been able to break it…"

Vegeta looked at her with a raised eyebrow…

"So Vegeta… if you would like for me to upgrade the GR for you break this plate for me would you?" she walked over to her mate and handed him the plate.

With the idea of a new upgrade to the GR soon there was no doubt in his mind that he was gong to break this damn thing. Vegeta took hold of the plate and started to try and break it. It didn't even crack.

'_what the hell… there's no way' _Vegeta kept trying to break the thing, he even went super saiyan making a mess of Bulma's papers. _ ' I don't believe this I... I am being beaten by a simple eating dish!'_ Vegeta finally just got so frustrated that he just threw it against the wall making a huge whole in Bulma's lab. Not making a very happy Bulma in the meantime. "what the hell is that Bulma!"

Bulma was almost growling in contempt, one at Vegeta and two because not even her mate could break the darn thing.

"That's the latest product of Stone Industries Vegeta didn't I just tell you that! This new material is not only going onto plates, but on everything. They are making a fortune off this. GRRR ITS FRUSTRAITING!"

Bulma just kept on fuming over how Stone Industries has outwitted her again. Vegeta went in search of that plate again, he was determined to break the damn thing.

* * *

**whew long chapter....**

**alright! i think i figured out what is going on!!!!!! i think im draggin this out a little i need toput some action into this story!!!! the only problem..... is getting to the action points hahahaha. theres a whole list of things that i want to but i have to get there first. thats the problem xD..... so i think next chapter will be the last of the slow stuff i think i hope anyway.... but ya ch.5 is nearly complete i hope.... **

**haha anyway leave a review or two ater the message......  
**


	5. manly urgers and all

**and here it is!!!!!**

**and for the usual that must be displaed on every chapter begining!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING.....**

**Also if you would like to A) take over the stroy B) write something similar to the idea........ by all means please do so because id rather read then write... and id like to read your stories ^_^**

**alright enjoy!

* * *

**

_**~~~months later…Goten not yet 6~~~~**_

"You make the best PB&J's ever big brother!"

Gohan just chuckled, "do I now? That's good to know." Gohan got up from the table and started to clean up the dishes.

"can I go out and play now?!"

"hmm I don't know you have some studying to catch up too…" as Gohan started to scratch his chin pondering the thought. Goten just looked back down onto the floor… " I know! I can study tonight! I'll study real hard…. So can I can I go out and play?" Goten holding his hands up in a prayer like fashion giving his brother some puppy dog eye's to go with it. Gohan had a hard time saying no when Goten pulled a face like that and Goten knew it.

"alright squirt you win you can go out and play… but after dinner your going to hit those books to catch up got it?" Goten nodded happily as he dashed out of the door. "just don't go too far Goten! I'll be in the lab if you need anything!"

"kay!" Goten waved back at his brother as Goten was gone and into the forests.

Gohan couldn't help but smile as he quickly got the dishes done he set off for the lab.

'_alright time to get that upgrade installed into the G.R. … This new upgrade should allow blutz waves to be produced so I can figure out how to control the ozzaru state… I would go ask Vegeta how to control the form heck I would even like to ask for the false moon technique…. But my pride tell's me not too… heh he might even try to take my tail off out of pure jealousy heh…'_

Gohan then proceeded to turn the near by televisions on to the news stations, grabbed a wrench and got to work on the new upgrade.

'_heh… now no one can't say that I didn't at least keep an eye on the company while I worked on non related work activities…'

* * *

_

'This is the UD Business Report… It seems that Capsule Corp has upgraded the dyno cap, taking away the noise and smoke that usually is caused when in use. With this new upgrade it has taken a toll on the sales of the storage facilities that Stone Industries has become known for. Having the share prices of Capsule Corp go up while Stone Industries goes a little but not too far behind.'

* * *

Gohan put down the wrench he was holding after hear the news about Capsule being ahead. He had to take a double take for a moment but just sighed and continued working on the upgrade…

'_heh… have to hand it to you Bulma. You finally are the cause of my sales to be down. Dang now I have to think of a new product to compete with those dyno-caps, or at least a new product to out do her in anything else…Or I could just say good bye to being in the umber one slot, its hard to compete with a genius, but its good to know that she's still fighting back. I'm happy for Bulma though, she deserves the break from our rivalship… heh I wonder how she would react when she finds out she's competing with me… that probably won't make her happy…'_

'This is breaking news… the Red Shark Gang has seized control of City hall in Satan City at this moment in time … and what's this… it seems they have taken the mayor hostage oh no! What will happen someone save them!..."

"look all we want is for Hercule here so that our boss can show you how much of a weakling the coward is…" The leader of the Red Shark Gang was just standing behind the mayor cracking his knuckles and smirking at the crowd. While the other gang members started to shoot at random people.

Gohan once again stop what he was working on to take notice of the breaking news.

'_heh will you look at that. The savior of the cell games is being called upon by the people in need… the gang is shooting at people but it looks like they're not hitting anyone yet, the police should be able to take care of it right?'_

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts when a blue eyed, raven-haired girl popped up on the screen.

'Oh look! Miss Videl is here to save the day! Oh I hope she knows what she's doing I wouldn't want the poor girl to get hurt.'

"Hey lookey here boy's Satan's girl thinks she's going to stop us…" as the members of the gang start to chuckle and smirk.

"alright you crooks... let'em go. You can still get off easy…" Videl scowling right back at the crooks. The leader of the crooks starts to move towards videl. "well well, what kind of hero sends in a little girl.

"look buster my father didn't send me. Like a maid I go were ever the filth is and I clean it up. My father is a bsy man if you want to challenge him your going to have to go through me first." As videl crossed her arms over her chest.

The head gangmember raised an eyebrow out of confusion. " you? Look I came here to fight your father but if I have to teach you a lesson first then so be it…" putting his hand down to his sides and walking over to Videl towering right over her with his huge size. "Alright lets get this over with… now little big girl you will learn not to mess with the red shark gang."

Videl then brings her guard up but drops to the ground to bring her right leg up to kick the gang leader but for him only to block away meaninglessly. Videl then jump flipped back a few paces to give distance between him and her. "Sharks are vicious but they aren't that much on brains."

The leader just laughed…" and your suppose to be a genius… don't make me laugh" he starts to close the distance between him and Videl rather quickly. HE then threw a right hook to which Videl barely ducked then he came down with another hook she ducked out of the way of that one as well. Videl then jumped up into the air kicked with her right leg into the gang leader's face making him weakly walk backwards a bit.

"rgg… your going to pay for that one." Videl immediately got back into her fighting stance. Then one of the other thugs starts shooting at Videl's feet making her dance a step just to dodge the bullets. But with her trying to dodge the bullets she wasn't able to notice the gang leader come up behind her and get her into a bear lock, just squeezing her tight, Videl's screams could easily be heard by everyone on scene. He then dropped her body on the ground and then the extra thugs pointed their weapons directly at Videl.

'Oh no! What's going to happen to our dear Videl? Some one please help her!' Mr. Satan where ever you are please your daughter needs you!'

'_Shit_…' was all Gohan processed through his mind before putting two fingers up to his forehead while powering up to super saiyajin and vanished from where he was standing.

"well miss Videl I hope you've said your good bye's, because its time for you to go…" As if on que the gunman fired.

Videl just closed her eye's as tight as she could waiting for the inevitable, waiting for the pain, the agony of bullets piercing through her body. But when she didn't feel anything after a good few seconds… she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing properly then she saw it.

There he was a tall, muscular person with short golden spiky hair, wearing a short sleeve blue colored shirt hanging out of short beige colored cargo shorts. It was as if the very wind was being wrapped around him making his shirt dance in the wind. Then she also saw what looked like a furry tail but being too far away she just thought it as a belt.

"you really shouldn't being harming innocent people like this gentlemen," Gohan then held out a fist in front of him, only to open it dropping each and everyone of the bullets that were fired. He then proceeded to dash forward with inhuman speed and knocked them out with strikes to the back of their necks. The gunman immediately fell down to there knees not knowing what hit them. The leader then looked back at Gohan who had his back to him. The leader smirked a bit ran up to behind Gohan and punched as hard as he could to the back of Gohan's head. Gohan then lifted his head and turned to meet with his attacker's face and smirked. The leader took a few steps back holding his fist in pain.

"who the hell are you?" was all that the leader could stammer.

Gohan just closed his eyes and shook his head. He turned fully around facing the leader staring him down. One of the extra thugs had then pulled up a car opening the door for the leader to get and they started to speed off down the street. Raising his hand up and gathering a bit of energy, he then let out a small grunt and a gust of wind blown right into the escaping vehicle making it crash and stopping. Cheers could be heard by the crowd as the criminals were apprehended and the mayor was finally set free. Gohan then walked over to a still sitting and shocked Videl and offered his hand to help her up. Videl finally noticed the hand and looked up to whom it was offering it to her. She immediately stood straight up with out the help of his hand and brushed her clothes.

"I could have taken care of them my self… no one asked for your help!" Videl gave him one of her death glares.

'_wow what's her problem… doesn't she realize she could have gotten seriously hurt back there? And wow that glare its as scary as my mom's…"_

"who are you anyway?.. you don't look much older than I aren't you suppose to be in school? Or something?"

'_yikes what's with all these questions… she is kind of pretty though…'_

"school? Hmmm well I was being home schooled until I was about twelve years old… maybe eleven… but anyway I haven't really done much since…"

"arlight alright but who are you anyway?"

'_hmm if I told her that then people would be all over me and Goten. She doesn't need to know that I was the delivery boy either heheh… hmmm I need to get out of here though… I didn't really think about Goten before I left… arg and its difficult to lock onto his ki signal with that ki necklace we both wear… oh wait there it is…'_

"oh me? Well I'm just your average neighborhood watchmen I suppose," Gohan laughed nervously… " hey is that a monkey in the middle of the street?" As Gohan pointed in the direction behind Videl.

"huh?" Videl the turned around to see what he was pointing at. "wait I don't see anything." Videl then turned back around but only to see that Gohan had already left.

'_Just you wait Mr. Goldfighter I'm going to figure out who you are or my name isn't Videl Satan.'_ Then going her separate way.

* * *

'_wow that girl can certainly give the same scare as mom did almost… why is she nosey too with all those questions? That girl is frustrating… she is kind of cute though too…'_

Gohan finally landed and powered down to his base form in the front of his and Goten's home. The flowers had come in nicely in their flower bed. Goten and Gohan had worked hard together to make sure they grew properly. Gohan then looked a little more onward towards were he heard a bunch of laughing, as soon as Gohan looked he only found Goten playing in a giant mud puddle with the neighbor tiger cub both laughing away.

'_Goten…thought I told you to try and stay clean…heh just look at him though not a care in the world just happy as can be… the way it should be too._

"Big brother! Big brother! Come and play with us!" Goten yelled happily Gohan just chuckled. But growing a big playful smirk across his face.

"oh! What are you doig playing in my swamp! I say its time I introduce you to my good old friend the tickle monster!" Gohan the lept towards Goten , with Goten running away frantically. They both played well until the sun was starting to set.

'_darn looks like were going to have to go inside earlier looks like a full moon is trying to form I can already start to get a feel for the smaller blutz waves. Good thing its not fully risen yet… now that would cause a great problem heh… well should go in sooner rather than later'_

Gohan then sent Goten to his studies inside while he went and got dinner on and close all the windows indoors.

* * *

To say Bulma was excited was an understatement. She had finally done it, after more than 3 years of Stone Industries stock prices, and sales being higher than hers, she finally has pulled ahead. Oh how not even the Prince of three people and arrogance could bring her down tonight.

Bulma walked into the living room only to hear noises coming from the kitchen, she surmised that it was probably either Trunks or Vegeta getting more food. She just grabbed the t.v. remote turning it on and plopping down on the couch with her happy face on. She wasn't even paying attention to what channel she had turned onto she was just too busy soaking in all the glory while she still can.

Vegeta finally came out of the kitchen with a water bottle in hand and to see Bulma sitting on the couch with a smile on her face. He hadn't seen that kind of a smile in a long time.

'and with today's top story we go to Leonard…'

"ah yes thank you Joe… there was a hold up at the Satan city town hall this afternoon by the infamous Red Shark Gang… they had even taken hostage to the mayor and were demanding a fight from the Hercule Satan himself… wasn't long until Videl Satan had come onto the scene to try and change things around but the task seemed to prove to much for the young hero, but just as hope was starting to fail a mysterious gold fighter appeared out of no were… this Gold fighter had taken the thugs in a matter of minuets with out a single fatality or scratch on him… it truly is amazing… and it would also seem that he used the same 'tricks' as those magicians from the cell games almost seven years ago… no one knows who this person is but we are all very grateful for his services here in Satan City today…"

Vegeta and Bulma's eyes widen in shock at what they just saw and heard in front of them.

"Vegeta… that… that was Gohan wasn't it?..." she almost stuttered.

"So the brat still lives… good, I'm glad he wasn't a coward in killing him self over his parent's deaths."

"I'm glad to see that hes ok… even now it looks like he is still playing the hero…" Bulma chuckled. "but that still doesn't excuse him from running off like that! How dare he worry us like that! Can't you track his ki down Vegeta!"

"for one woman its not us, only you… second hes been hiding his key, if you look at the shot the covered on him you would have seen a necklace around his neck, its probably what concealing him…" with that said Vegeta just stormed out of the room.

"oh id I hope things are going ok with you... we worry about you." Bulma quickly got up and turned the t.v. off and headed out of the room.

'_Stupid brat! Medling with stupid human affairs!.. all ways has to be the hero.. and he even grew his tail back! And that girl he saved earlier.. go figure it's that baffoon Satan's brat… heheh by the way you were protecting her and looking at her brat I would say she was your mate…wait… hah!... how interesting…'

* * *

_

**alright so theres the next chapter i have the outline for the next chapter all set and ready to go so i just have to actually write it. the story is definately going to be picking up speed...T.T dont hate me for taking soooo long T.T**

**also! i tried doing a cool actiony sequence THOSE ARE FRICKEN HARD TO DO!!!! even with my idea of watching DBZ show with action in them it became really hard to write them down... so i now have an even greater respect for those that can even produce decent fighting scenes.**

**alright now im in need of your assistance!**

**do you guys want Gohan to out do Bulma before they meet up again... and if so what new product or idea do you want Gohan to come up with... i have some ideas but they dont exactly poke out at me... i mean you cant really beat big storage spaces the size of a closet, or unbreakable plates that even Gohan would have to put effort into destroying so any idea would be great!  
**

**i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter somewhat and i would greatly appreciate some reviews to help me do the chapters better. Anyway Until next time**

**peace out! ^_^V  
**


	6. risk of inner demons

**Woot finally huh! i mean my goodness i have been slacking! owels!!! and now for the usual**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY CEPT THE IDEA HMM MAYBE NOT THAT EITHER BUT WHO KNOWS!**

**also if anyone would like to take over the story, write it for me ect that would be awsome! cus i much prefer to read the stories rather than write them ^-^!**

**anyway enjoy!

* * *

**'_that should do it'_

Gohan then came out from his crawl position underneath a huge control panel. He smiled; he had worked hard for this new upgrade. Then Gohan exited the G.R. and came back not too long after, but this time instead of his usual training gi he was wearing something he got from namek all those years ago. With his tail nicely wrapped around his old saiyan armor he all set and ready to go for the test of his latest upgrade.

'_Wow Vegeta really meant it when he said they stretch to almost any size. Guess we will be testing the limits of this old thing.'_

Gohan immediately checked to make sure the door of the gravity chamber was locked and proceeded to the center of the room.

"Computer make sure Goten has absolutely no way of getting in here tonight, but keep an eye on him in case he wakes up."

"Yes Master Gohan."

"Also computer we're going to be using that new upgrade tonight, so prepare your self for anything…"

"Yes Master Gohan, everything has been activated and program Full Moon will activate on your command."

"Great," he then took a few more breaths to calm down his nerves." Alright computer activate program Full Moon."

All of the lights in the gravity room then slowly went pitch dark. Then all of a sudden a light started to flicker on towards the ceiling of the chamber. Gohan just standing there looking at the very interesting rock that is by his foot, still taking in a few more deep breathes. The light finally stopped flickering and became a full fledge full moon.

Gohan still staring at the nice looking rock immediately started to feel the blutz waves wash over him. He knew just feeling the blutz waves wouldn't be enough and that he had to actually look at the moon for it to take the desired effect. He was still just enjoying the bath of all the waves, but then the waves started to whisper a hymn to Gohan calling to him to look towards the Full moon. The sensation growing stronger and stronger by the minute and finally Gohan gave into the desire, looking up into his creation where the blutz waves song was coming from, basking in the beauty of what exactly he created.

Immediately in a matter of minutes Gohan started to transform. His eye color took on a shade of red; his tail unraveled it self from his waste and started to wave violently, his breathing pattern turned into a faster thicker rhythm. His eyes started to scrunch together as his k-9 teeth started to grow in size his muscles started to convulse and to bulge rapidly, as his hair started to grow all around his body, then giving of a ferocious growl. Everything started to grow at a rapid pace, his eyes all red, his ears getting pointier, and then with one more full assault of a mix of yelling and growling he finished and immediately started onto a rampage of destruction. Knocking all the large boulders and earth inside the gravity room.

"Activating gravity to 200 g's," The gravity then immediately pulled Ozzaru Gohan down to the ground only making the beast angrier as it tried to break free.

'_What… What power… it's almost addicting… this energy coursing through my veins its nothing like going super saiyan… everything has gone red… I can hardly see anything… Oh but that sight doesn't bother me… all I want is to feel this flow of energy its amazing… its getting harder to breathe… what no don't take this feeling away…'_

Darkness had then crept onto him; but not for much longer. After blinking a few times Gohan was finally able to grasp what he was seeing. It was a wasteland of sorts. With a dirty red like sand covering the floors, dead trees all over the place, Gohan looks up to notice a lot of stars in the sky as well as a large crescent moon in all of its glory.

'_Where is this place… I've never been here in my meditations… hmmm what's that noise?'_

Gohan then turned around only to barley miss a yellow ki blast… then he saw were it came from… A being not far from where he was standing, the figure was in a crouch like position with his arms bent forward with his head lower then his arms facing the ground and his legs and back a little higher then his arms. Chuckling could be heard… The figure then slowly started to stand with his head still dangling and chuckling… then when he was fully standing up he brought his head up looking straight into Gohan's onyx eyes.

The figure was tall about the same size as Gohan himself. The figure was wearing the same kind of saiyan armor he was wearing; his hair was white and in the same spiked fashion as his, a tail was also wrapped around his waste but was also white. The figures hair and clothes were all white except for the shoulder pads and spandex were black. His eyes were all black except his pupils… his pupils were a dark shade of gold with the look of a predator. The figure standing there in all his glory was actually he himself.

Gohan was startled for a moment but then gave a scowling look towards the figure that looked just like him.

'Yo Gohan! Long time no see!' the figure then started to chuckle menacingly.

Gohan growled back a little bit and got into a fighting stance.

The figure then put his hand up to his chin in thinking like posture.

'Then again we've never actually seen each other and this is the first time you have actually seen my image… but you still know who I am.' The figure then slowly took his hand off his chin and placed both his hands behind his back and started laughing.

"I know who you are!" Gohan spat on the ground next to him. " and there is no way I am going to let you control the ozzaru form."

The figure put one of his hands back on his face covering it all except one of his eyes.

'heh… well Gohan the only way for you to ever control that form is if you can get me to submit…but lets face it… you and I both know that wouldn't happen… every time I have shown myself over the years you weren't able to control me… look at what it caused… it cost dear old dad's life for you to wake up again...'

At the mention of his father's death Gohan immediately went super saiyan three.

'Ah! In a hurry I see!' then White Gohan also went super saiyan three, and both dashed forward striking each other with their right elbow countering each other's strike, both trying to push forward.

"When did you reach super saiyan three," Gohan grunted.

'idiot… and here I thought you actually had a brain, I achieved it the same time you did.'

They both broke apart with White Gohan pushing Gohan back and kicking him in the left ribs. Gohan went flying into the blood red sand creating a heavy impact and a massive shock of pain throughout his body. White Gohan then came flying down towards Gohan only for Gohan to roll out of the way just in time, jumping back up and right kicked White Gohan but only to have it blocked and countered with an attempt hook for the head, Gohan just gabbed the fist with his left while to try the same with his right, only for it to be caught also by White Gohan. Both pushed away from each other and landed with a good thirty yards distance from each other.

Both got back into their fighting stances with Gohan giving a cold stare to White Gohan. White Gohan just smirked.

'Don't be so tight Gohan! Why not have some fun!'

Gohan just kept on staring at his counterpart with his aura creating quite a few lighting bolts around him.

"Shut it..."

'_just what the hell is going on… why does it seem like he's so much stronger…'_

'heh… I know I'm good looking but don't get too distracted by me!'

White Gohan then dashed forward towards Goha.

"I'm not!"

White Gohan went for a left hook but Gohan just dodge it. With White Gohan flying past him landing right behind him.

'with eye's like yours… how can you tell me your not distracted…'

Gohan was startled a bit but recovered quickly.

"I told you I wasn't distracted!"

Gohan put twenty yards of distance between them and then brought up his hands over his head. "Masenko Ha!" and fired.

White Gohan just smirked and White Gohan just smirked and knocked the ki blast away from him with his left hand. He then dashed towards Gohan with another right hook and then kicked with his left send Gohan across the Wasteland. Gohan was still able to manage to stay up on his feet. He quickly countered with a few punches and some kicks of his own. Gohan then punched with his left, White Gohan just grabbed it and started to squeeze. Gohan just winced in pain then tried to hit with his right fist, but was also caught by White Gohan's free hand, with White Gohan's arms now crossed, and squeezing his grip on Gohan.

'tch…_masenko…ha…_' White Goha causally spoke; Gohan's eyes widened in horror as soon as the final words were spoken, White Gohan fired at point blank range.

There was a huge cloud of smoke after the energy finally disappeared with dirt flying everywhere creating a small storm of red sand.

The sand finally cleared with White Gohan standing a good twenty yards away from Gohan. Gohan was breathing heavily; with his bloody for arms covering his face… he finally let tem drop revealing a very bloody forehead and bloody cheekbones.

'we both know Gohan… that you suck at fighting… heh… have you already forgotten about the cell games when you were first started to fight cell… it wasn't until that android had to get killed for you to finally let me have the reins… I saved your sorry ass as several others. You couldn't do it… it was all me! You just sat back and watched the show. It just goes to show what kind of pathetic weakling you are… _Gohan_…'

Gohan was just starring at his counter part with eyes widened with shock, sadness, and realization. Gohan white just smirked and flew ten yards closer.

'just give up… someone like you can't use the ozzaru form, let alone any of the super saiyan power.'

White Gohan then brought both hands to his side in and started to form a kamehameha in his hands.

'_wait a minute. I was the one that had to watch the scene of my father taking cell away… you're the one that ran away and let the power get to your head… yes! I realize that now! I was the one that finally brought cell down after you let everything go to your head!'_

"heh… thought you knew me…"

Gohan also got into the same stance for his own kamehameha wave, an energy ball started to form in his hands as he started his own chant…

"even if I'm not the best at everyting there is one thing I learned from the cell games and throughout my entire life that I will never forget…"

'oh? And what is that?' Both energy blasts getting larger.

"I will never give up!!! Haaaaaaaa!!!" Both fired their waves at each other. Creating a duel of two very powerful energy attacks.

'Give up Gohan… You are too weak, you lack the saiyan lust for battle, once you submit to me, and with me in control including the ozzaru we do anything! Nothing would stand in-between us!'

Gohan didn't respond… he was losing the energy duel and fasst, he had to come up with a way and fast if wanted to end this.

"oh and don't worry! I will take good care of deer brother Goten!" White Goten smirked.

'_Goten! No way would I let this monster get near him! Look at what happened at the cell games! No!'_

"You will leave my brother out of this!"

Gohan screamed while putting more and more into his energy wave. Starting to then over power White Gohan.

'What! There is no way this can be happening! I am the better half! I'm the stronger one!'

Then White Gohan lost the strength to hold his energy wave and a huge explosion followed. There was red sand flying everywhere and Gohan couldn't hold the third form much longer and finally reverted back to his base form.

Finally when the sand settled, Gohan was only able to stand for a few more seconds until he was forced to sit down on the ground panting heavily. Gohan then looked up to see his counter part. White Gohan was still standing, but breathing heavily and bleeding all over his body.

'heh… I should have known you still had some left in you… That urge to protect the one's most dear to you… is much more stronger… than the lust for battle…' Gohan then noticed his counterself's body starting with his feet was slowly disintegrating. ' guess it cant be helped… since you did defeat me… for the mean time I will submit to you… but don't forget… I'm still here… If you leave the slightest opening… I'll get rid of you… and crush you until there is nothing left!'

And the rest of his body dissolved into the wind of the deserted wasteland. All Gohan could do was to stare at the spot to where his counter part once stood; his last words echoing through his head… then in one scoop blackness came…

* * *

"razing gravity to 800 g's"

Ozzaru Gohan immediately fell back to the ground trying to get back up but to no avail.

'_here comes that feeling again… that feeling that I had before I went to that place… my red eye sight is slowly returning… I can see all the ruble around me as looks like some more color is coming back… everything seems so small from up hear wow… hmpf… gravity too high…'_

"Computer turn gravity off!"

"Voice recognized, yes Master Gohan."

Gohan then slowly started to stand up but fell back down again. _'still exhausted after being in that place… I'll just try thinking about this more tomorrow'_

"computer turn the program off I'm going to bed."

"yes Master Gohan."

Slowly Gohan came back to his original self, and slowly walked out of the gravity chamber and headed for his bed. Gohan just threw off his clothing to somewhere unknown in his room and plopped onto his bed and passed out.

_**~~~Goten almost 7 and Gohan almost 18~~~**_

"heh… sorry again sir for eating you guys out for most of the week," Gohan just smiled and while scratching the back of his head. " I did give you guys enough money before hand before we started eating right?..."

"just don't come back here again!" The manager then shoved both Gohan and Goten out of the all you can eat buffet.

"haha! How many is that now brother? 14?" Goten laughed happily.

"hmm I would say about that many as well…" Gohan place a hand up on to his chin pondering the number. They both then started walking down the street looking at various windows, but mainly looking for a secluded area to fly out of. Then Goten spotted something of interest to him.

"Big brother! Big brother look at this!" Goten was pointing at a huge poster. Gohan came up behind Goten and looked at it as well.

'World Martial arts Tournament! Don't forget to sign up and see how far you can go! Will you make it to the finals this year? There is also a junior division for all those young aspiring martial artists!'

"can we go Gohan can we go! Please!!!! It would be so much fun! Think of all the fighter that will be there!"

Gohan took a look at the poster and noticed there were several flyers underneath the poster. He then picked up the flyer and tucked it in his pocket to learn more information about it later.

"I'll think about it…" Gohan trailed off not making sure not to look at his brother's pleading eyes.

"oh and if we do end up going could I wear your symbol?"

Gohan stopped walking having Goten walk a little bit further with out him for a moment. "my symbold why would you want my symbol Goten?"

" because you're the best, strongest big brother ever! I want to be just like you when I grow up and I want everyone to know that!" Goten smiled happily as they both continued walking. All Gohan could do was smile back, he was happy that Goten was happy.

"I'll think about it squirt,' as he scooped up Goten and twirled him like an airplane.

"yay!"

Gohan put Goten back down and they both continued waling down the street, with Gohan listening about all the friends Goten has made in the garden and how their lives were going.

Then in one big swoosh an enormous ki burst flooded towards Gohan and Goten. Both of their happy demeanors turned into very serious ones.

"Goten I want you to go home right now."

"But Gohan! I can help! I want to join in!"

Gohan then looked down into the pleading eyes of his younger sibling, but only to give him a glance he only reserved for when he is very serious. And Goten had only seen this look twice and both times really scared him.

"No Goten. I will be home shortly." Goten knew Gohan was being serious and could only nod and flew as fast he could back in the direction of their home.

After seeing Goten leave Gohan immediately transformed into super saiyan and put two fingers up to his forehead and vanished from where he was standing.

* * *

**Well what you think? its an ok chapter i would say so *approved face* anyway i made a goal for myself! and that is to respnd to as many review as possible! **

**anyway thanks for the reviews so far and ideas for inventions! theyve been great! they actually sparked some new ideas for me hehehe**

**so ya review after this chapter so i can improve for the next ones wouldnt want to mess up the story T.T**

**anyway peace out hommies! [_(-.-)_V  
**


	7. the mighty eating utensil

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY CEPT THE IDEA HMM MAYBE NOT THAT EITHER BUT WHO KNOWS!**

**also if anyone would like to take over the story, write it for me ect that would be awsome! cus i much prefer to read the stories rather than write them ^-^!**

**anyway enjoy!

* * *

**

In a short sleeve blue shirt and blue pants with white boots Vegeta is flying through the air trying to find a decent place to make sure that Trunk's or Bulma would not interrupt him. After about twenty more minuets of flying he found an are secluded enough area for him to finally do what it is that has been bothering him for the past couple of years. Landing and then making a quick ki check of his surroundings to make sure no one was near he quickly took out the thing that has been bothering him.

"Curse that stupid Stone Industries and their _indestructible _eating utensil material. It because of you that the woman has been heckling me to break you and she won't leave me alone!"

Vegeta then grabbed the plate by both hands and tried to break it apart. His hair started to turn gold as he powered up to super saiyan but not even a dent or crack was made on the plate. Then he started to power up some more hi hair getting even spikier and chunks of dirt started to float and the wind started to beat rapidly against him. "Break you cursed plate!" Vegeta screamed at it.

Then a slight crackling sound of something besides rock caught Vegeta's attention… He took another look down at the plate just to make sure. Then he saw it… In a matter of seconds the plate shattered into a million pieces. Emimiting an intense wave of energy but only to stop as soon as it was released.

Vegeta just stood there his whole body was in a state of shock. His hands were still in the same place as to where the plate use to be, and his eye's where as wide as they ever could be.

Vegeta started to stutter a bit. " I… I just… I did it! I finally defeated that blasted plate of Stone Industries!" Vegeta then proceeded into his Vegeta like laugh.

Gohan finally appeared while Vegeta was having his laughing escapade. Gohan the powered down to his base form and gave Vegeta a smirk. "Congratulations Vegeta. You are the first one outside of Stone Industries to destroy that material…" Vegeta stoped laughing immediately after he heard Gohan's voice and turned around to face the half-breed he hadn't seen for seven years.

" As you may have or may not have noticed I created that material so that if it was to break I would be able to tell that there was someone started to blow up areas and I couldn't sense them I would be able to know right away. I was also in need of strong eating utensils I kept breaking the ones mom had." Gohan chuckled to him self at the last comment. "I also guess I owe you some money now being the C.E.O of Stone Industries and all."

Vegeta finally recovered from his stupor putting a scowl on his face " So you're the one who has been giving me and my mate a hard time brat!"

"I know I gave Bulma a hard time by out doing her with Stone Industries but I wasn't ahead of her all the time... well with this new product im coming out with I know it will really throw her a curveball, heh. But you? How did I trouble you Vegeta?" Gohan placed his hand up in a thinking posture.

Vegeta came up closer to Gohan and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Brat! It just so happened that when I had broken the GR your stupid company was ahead making the woman even angrier. And then on days where the GR wasn't broken she would start yelling her head off about me having to look after the boy wasting MY valuable training time. AND with the stunt you pulled of taking off like that without letting her know really got her emotions in a twirl and left her in tears almost every night! She did how ever get better after seeing the stunt you pulled with that Satan brat." Vegeta growled a bit before letting go of Gohan's collar and taking a few steps back.

Gohan was taken back a little by the last part of the statement. _'tears? I brought Bulma to tears because of my actions? It even brought Vegeta to concern. That is definitely a knew one, but man Bulma not only have I given her a hard time with the company but I made her worry… I just can't seem to do anything right!'_

"_Then you should just let me take over, I can fix things up for you…heh… I can de throne the Prince as well." _Gohan shivered at the recognizable voice echoing through his head and decided to ignore him for now.

Vegeta soon brought him out of his thought "And on top of all that! You grew your damn tail back…" Vegeta growled again in annoyance. Gohan glanced back down at the furry appendage that was wrapped around his waist.

"Ya… it finally decided to grow back after all these years I suppose… hey Vegeta one question…"

"What brat!" Vegeta eyed him with his usually scowl.

"How… how was it… how was it for you when you first learned how to control the ozzaru form."

Vegeta's facial expression immediately went dark, very dark. Almost as dark as it was when Gohan had first met Vegeta.

"Don't you ever bring that up again you brat of a third class clown!" Vegeta immediately powered up to his super saiyan state. "SPAR NOW brat!" Gohan immediately powered up to super saiyan out of defense, and Vegeta lunged charged at him, but only for Gohan to side step out of the way making Vegeta miss completely landing on one knee. Vegeta slowly got up and turned back to Gohan in a fighting stance looking right into Gohan's eye's with a fierce gaze.

"Now Vegeta just wait a moment… I didn't mean to make you so angry." Gohan put his hands up in a defensive like manner and walked backwards a bit. Vegeta lept towards Gohan again throwing a right hook but only for Gohan to push it to the side, then Vegeta tried for a left round house only to have that blocked.

"Fight me you brat!" Vegeta shouted. "Vegeta I don't want to fight you like this!... wait a second Vegeta."

Gohan then kicked Vegeta in the solar plexus causing Vegeta to bring his hands to his stomach and taking a few step back from him. Gohan took out the flyer he had pocketed earlier that day. "How about this Vegeta…" Vegeta slowly started to walk towards Gohan and snatched the flyer out of his grasp. "Here Vegeta I will spar with you here. I've been asked to enter in this thing already and it wouldn't be much of a tournament if there wasn't any real challenge in it. Heck enter Trunks in it will give him some experience with other fighter's. Who wouldn't want to go toe to toe with the so-called _'champ of the world_'." Gohan chuckled at that last part.

"_hehe you should de-throne him, a half breed taking the throne of the entire saiyan race now that would be the day. Heh… I doubt you could though, you have always used me for your strength." _Gohan immediately shut the voice into a makeshift locked room. If this voice was all ready thinking things as this it wouldn't do for it to make face around his brother or others.

While Vegeta was looking over the flyer Gohan immediately perked up as he felt some recognizable ki's approaching. "Well Vegeta why don't you at least think about it… and well… till next time!" Gohan then place two finger over his forehead and with his other head gave a fake salute to Vegeta and fazed out of sight. Making Vegeta curse to himself on how the brat had learned his father's technique.

After a few moments later Piccolo, Krillen, and 18 arrived on the scene. Landing not too far off from Vegeta. "So all you guys felt that to huh…" Krillen finally spoke up. "Yes that force of energy was something I had never felt before indeed." Piccolo stated calmly. "It was the energy of that stupid Stone Industries plate Namek! You know that material that suppose to never break." Vegeta expressed in his usual gruff tone.

"What is Stone Industry doing with material that fires off that kind of energy?" 18 asked. "That isn't something to take lightly." Piccolo just stood in the background listening in on the bickering between the three over the stupid plate. Then he noticed something that Vegeta had in his hands. "What is it that you have there Vegeta." Pointing to the piece of paper.

"Tch... This is that flyer to the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. And I am going to be entering it." Vegeta then crumbled up the flyer and threw it to the ground. Krillen walked over picked it up and crumbled it and started to read the information. "I don't see why you would bother in entering such a thing Vegeta you know there won't be any real competition in the tournament." Krillen stated. "Now hold up Krillen looks like there is prize money involved your entering this tournament." 18 scolded and started to give him one of her glares.

"Now hold up guys. I think this tournament is a great idea!" Everyone stopped their bickering once they heard that voice; a voice they hadn't heard in a very long time. "Goku is that… is that really you?" Krillen asked carefully. "Haha ya Krillen of course its me King Kai is letting me talk to you guys for a moment to let you all know that Chi Chi and I have been granted a day to come visit and this tournament is a great idea to get everyone together just like the old days!"

"Kakarott…"

"Heh… I'm going if your entering Goku some one has to keep you saiyans in line." Piccolo smirked.

"I know I won't be much competition with you saiyans in the tournament but what the hey it will be fun just like old times. Plus it will be fun to have a match against the mighty Hercule." Krillen snickered. "Great Chi Chi and I can't wait to see all of you guys and Gohan the day of the tournament. Bye for now!" and the link was cut off before any of them could respond.

"There's going to be a problem in trying to find Gohan with him hiding like this…" 18 stated casually. "Oh who needs the damn brat anyway." Vegeta scoffed. Piccolo raised an eyebrow towards him, but Vegeta only eyed him back, and then took off into the night sky. Piccolo stared off into the direction Vegeta had taken thinking all the while that Vegeta knew something that he wasn't sharing but his thought process was interrupted by 18.

"Krillen you and I will be training non stop until the day of the tournament and you won't get any of my cooking until you can beat me." With that said 18 took off as well in another direction. "Damn I really enjoy her cooking too. See you at the tournament Piccolo." Krillen then took off after his wife. Piccolo grunted in response and starred off into a distance, then he too took his leave back too the look out. _'Damnit Gohan.'_

* * *

Goten was waiting anxiously on the front doorstep, he could sense his brother's ki but was having a very hard time doing so. He didn't know what was going but he was nervous, he knew what it meant when a ki like that disappeared so quickly it was a warning to let his brother know of danger he wouldn't have been able to sense other wise, Gohan told him about how the androids were seven years ago.

After about twenty more minuets of sitting on the porch Gohan had materialized a few yards in front of him. Goten immediately ran after him jumping up onto Gohan and grappling him into the biggest hug his little arms could give, tears almost ready to come out bursting. " Gohan! Gohan I was so worries about you! Please don't leave me like that again! I don't know what I would do with out you!" The tears were now starting to flow freely from Goten, as he cried out to his brother.

Gohan was a little shocked by Goten's actions but he immediately hugged the small boy back and started to caress his back. "Shhh… don't worry Goten everything is alright… don't cry." Gohan said soothingly. "Remember it's going to take a lot to take me down. Remember I'm one of the strongest people out there and I would never let anything harm you, and I will always be there for you." Gohan held him close.

"_You aren't by yourself, you wouldn't haven't defeated cell with out me."_

"How about this squirt…" Gohan pulled Goten out of the hug a bit seeing Goten try to wipe the tears away with his sleeve. "If those tears stop and you put on a smile we'll go to the tournament… but remember you can't shed any tears if you going to participate in this." Gohan smiled down towards Goten; his whole facial expression changed in almost an instant changing from sadness to immediate happiness and excitement.

"Wow! You really mean it Gohn! We're going to enter!?"

"Yup we really are squirt! Now why don't you go get ready for bed and pick out a movie while I go get some popcorn." Goten didn't need to be told twice he immediately ran into the house and started to get ready for bed.

'_Such a good kid, man though I feel really bad that I scared him like that. It seems… as if I have been making a lot of people worry… But hopefully it will be all fixed soon.'_

Gohan finally entered the home to see Goten climbing all over the house furniture blabbing about the upcoming tournament and trying to figure out what movie to watch at the same time. Gohan just laughed and headed to the kitchen to make the corn. After about 5 minuets later with a saiyan size popcorn snack for two Gohan plopped onto the couch with Goten shortly after on his lap, Goten had decided on a pirate movie for tonight. After about a good forty five minuets into the movie Gohan started to hear a litte snore, he looked down to notice that Goten had fallen asleep. Gohan just smiled picking up Goten in his arms and turning off the t.v. he proceeded to place Goten in his bed. Closing Goten's door behind him Gohan him self retired for the night.

* * *

Gohan woke up early the next day by nothing in particular but just did; he looked over to the clock only for it to read 5:50 am. Gohan grumbled a bit knowing full well that the clock would go off anyway around 6 so he just decided to get up. With Goten not due to wake up for a little while Gohan decided to get to work on breakfast early. It was much easier to make when you didn't have a drooling seven year old eyeing everything you did. So Gohan got up put on a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans and headed for the kitchen.

Putting the last bit of breakfast on the table Goten came out running excited for the new day and mostly excited about the new day because he got to enjoy one of his most favorite parts of the day eating his breakfast. Gohan just chuckled at the morning ritual that was practiced every day. After devouring the whole meal saiyan style and clearing up the table to work on the dishes Gohan had an idea.

"Hey Goten… I have a proposition for you." He started to stack up the wet dishes that needed to be dried. Goten perked up to Gohan's words. "You can have two choices for today. One you can catch up to some much needed studying and play maybe after you are through." Goten shuddered at that statement study was ok and all but if Gohan was in the mood to make you study all day it wasn't going to be exactly his favorite food. "Or we could go on an adventure to a place that I haven't been to in about seven years. And then maybe have a spar, go fishing or what ever it is that you would like to do afterwards." Gohan then proceeded to dry off the last bit of wet dishes and put them away.

"Adventure! Adventure! I want to go on the adventure!" Goten repeated excitedly over and over again.

Gohan just smiled. "Oh thank goodness I thought you were going to want to study then that would mean I would actually have to do some work!" Goten laughed at his brother he knew Gohan had his moments too that he didn't even like running Stone Industries.

"Alright then squirt but before we can leave you have to go get dressed." Gohan then took the towel he was using and gave Goten a playful rats tail. Goten scurried across the kitchen into his room for some clothes. Gohan decided to wait outside and just enjoy the breeze that was flowing by him freely. Goten came out quickly and excited and side by side they both took to the air.

After a good hour or too of cruising through the air and Goten's long stories of MR. and Mrs. Rabbit were having a lot of little rabbits, Gohan started to recognize the area and motion for Goten and him to start to decent. "Hey Goten down here!" Gohan shouted.

In front of the two boys was a medium size home with a capsule home for a front and a more traditional style home surrounding it from its right side to the back. And about 18 yards to the left of the home was a small traditional hut. There were lots of trees near by even a small creek not to far down a way's from the home. Goten was mesmerized by the whole area he was thinking that it was almost as beautiful and fun looking as his and Gohan's home. Gohan had to immediately put up a mask of happiness as soon as he landed in front of the home; for when he landed a fierce wave of emotions had attacked him ranging from: hatred, anger, sadness, happiness, loneliness, and regret. Immediately he started to think this was a bad idea to come but nonetheless he was going to prove to him self that he was over the situation, life had thrown him lemons and he for sure made lemonade out of them. Besides Goten needed to know about this place.

Gohan reached for his pocket and grabbed the key to the locked home and unlocked it the door then slowly opened the door and sneezed. Goten finally followed Gohan into the building sneezing aswell. Gohan fumbled over the wall to his right until he was able to find the light switch and turned the lights on. He was a little surprised that the lights still worked. But the light also showed a very dusty looking home.

"Gohan what is this place?" Goten inquired looking up to his brother. Gohan just smiled back down to Goten. "Well Goten this is the home were our parents and I lived before seven years ago; Dad had built most of it." Gohan then proceeded to enter more of the house with Goten not too far behind. Gohan led Goten to the bedroom he use to have, then to the room of his parents.

Gohan had gotten a little emotional at that part but was able to hide it from Goten, or at least he thought he did. _"You're a warrior you shouldn't have such useless ties destroy this house and never think of it again! It ill only serve as a handicap!" _Gohan a small growl towards the inner voice, as they returned to the main area, which had the kitchen and things and just stood in the midst of it all just taking in the site. And was about to respond to the voice but was interrupted.

"Hey Gohan I have an idea! How about we clean this place up and make it look nice and clean again, so that way we can come back here more and visit!" Goten Chirped happily. Gohan was taken back a little bit by the statement, mainly because cleaning was a form of punishment for Goten it worked perfectly on him so he hardly had to use it. Gohan finally just brought a smirk to his face and nodded in agreement. Gohan went towards the cupboard he remembered the cleaning supplies to be and he handed Goten a duster while he took a broom, and they both set to work at none other then saiyan speed. After a few hours of dusting, sweeping, removing dead things, and repairing the floorboards they were finally done the place was spotless. So spotless that Gohan knew if his mother saw it she would faint from setting foot in the place. Coming back from putting all the cleaning supplies away he came out to a very dusty dirty looking Goten. He didn't look much different he surmised…but just looking at Goten like that how could one not put a smile on their face.

"Hey Gohan lets come here more often then me having to study I really like it here!" Goten headed out the open door.

"You know squirt coming here once in awhile wouldn't be such a bad idea." Gohan then proceeded out the same door turning the lights off before he exited but turned back around for a final look at the place. He shut the door and locked it taking another look at Goten then smirked. "So how about that spar my little super saiyan?" Goten the jumped into the air excitedly. "YA!" They both took off into the air towards their own home for one heck of a spar.

_**~~~Day of the Tournament~~~**_

It was a good day Gohan decided. The sun was starting to shine, only a few clouds in the sky that he could see in the far off distance, a perfect day for a tournament.

' _hmmm I have a feeling Vegeta will be there at the tournament which meant that there was a possibility that Trunks will be there which also meant that there was a high possibility that Bulma would be there._ _It will be good to see them again. Oh and that's right I need to get Vegeta his money too…heheh…'_ Gohan looked at himself in the mirror one last time, he was in his normal purple training gi, with the exception that he now was wearing blue spandex pants underneath his gi now just incase of something happening. He didn't want to go ozzaru naked that's for sure, and his tail wrapped neatly around his waist. _'now to go wake up Goten and surprise him with this._' Gohan grabbed the item and headed for Goten's room.

Gohan walked into Goten's room quietly and went over to his bed. He tried nudging the boy then he tried shouting his name, but it all failed to be heard. _'hmmm and it was so hard to get him to fall asleep last night. Well I guess if all else fails it's not really a lie…'_

"Goten breakfast is ready!" Gohan shouted. Goten immediately shot up from his bead and started to run for the door.

"I'm awake! I'm awake don't eat with out me!" Gohan quickly grabbed Goten by the collar and jerked him back.

"Heh don't worry Goten were getting breakfast on the way there. But before we go I have something for you." Gohan then took what he was caring out behind his back and in front of his so that Goten could see. To Goten it looked like one of his ordinary orange gi tops, then Gohan then proceeded to unravel the gi top turning it around so Goten could see the back of it. On the back of the gi was a big white circle with big black writing on it, the writing was Gohan's symbol; the symbol that Goten wanted to wear for the longest time. Goten then pranced onto his brother in a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you Gohan! This is so cool! I'm going to go put it on right now!" Goten jumped from his brother's arms grabbing the rest of his normal gi outfit and jumped into the bathroom.

'_heh guess he liked it'_ Gohan just chuckled. Goten ran out back into the room again all dressed and ready to go with his tail safely wrapped around his waist.

"Well squirt what do you say we go get something to eat before we head out to the tournament. Wouldn't want to fight on an empty stomach now would we!"

"Ya!" they both took to the skies in search of a restaurant they hadn't been thrown out of yet.

* * *

**so whats that inner voice?!?!?!?**

**so how totally un-epic was the begining for u guys i bet you all predicted some cool actionay badass guy ness to happen but instead i totaly go nutso and dont hehehe XD *thinks shes gona get shot* ahem...**

**so can any of you guess what the new product is of gohan's o.O hehe really im not that original lol**

**okkkk so back to this i appreciate all the love you guys send to this story it really helps alot. i jsut really hope that im not ruinin this story lol so to make sure that happens leave a reivew or pm me or something so that i don mess anythin up**

**heck if all you can think of is an emo comment then go ahead and make me go emo with your comments lol anyway peace out ^_^V**


	8. mixture of emotions

The Z fighter's were all gathered around near the registration table anxiously awaiting the arrival of their long dead friends. "Are Goku and Chi-Chi really going to be here guys? I don't see or sense them anywhere." Yahmtcha tried blocking the sunlight from his eyes and kept looking around the big crowds.

Roshi hummed a bit. "If Goku said they'll be here they'll be here. They've never let us down before." Master Roshi then started to play with his beard.

"It's a real shame we couldn't find Gohan. They're going to be disappointed when they find out he's been missing for the past seven years." Krillin frowned, bringing down the mood of everyone in the group, save for Vegeta and Piccolo.

In her red tube dress and her blue hair recently cut short, Bulma walked over to Yahmtcha. "So, Yahmtcha, are you going to be entering this tournament too?"

Yamtcha glanced at her a bit. "Nah I've given up fighting, especially with Saiyans around. I would just get in the way." He laughed a bit before fixing up his black tie. Vegeta started to give off his trademark smirk towards Yahmtcha. He hadn't forgiven the scar-faced man for dating his mate then carelessly cheating on her, he always made it his priority to make his life as uncomfortable as possible whenever he was around him.

"Hey look its Piccolo!" Trunks pointed out the green giant Namek hiding in the shade, and excitedly ran over to him. Vegeta eyed his son warily. He couldn't fathom the idea of how his son could act that way. The full blooded Saiyan thought he had taught the boy otherwise. Piccolo just grunted at the child's announcement. He couldn't understand why kids wouldn't leave him alone after first meeting him.

After about ten more minutes of waiting the two people they had been waiting for arrived. Materializing out of nothing, there stood a man with wild black spiky hair, an orange gi with a dark blue under shirt, dark blue wrist bands, a dark blue sash, and black boots. Standing next to him in a long traditional yellow dress, a purple scarf draping over her shoulders that was tied in a loose knot, and hair pulled all the way back into a bun was the man's wife. Goku and Chi-Chi were back from the dead.

Vegeta crossed his arms, leaned against a nearby wall, and smirked at his long dead rival. Piccolo stood behind the two while everyone else just stood there smiling at their friends. Krillen was on the verge of tears.

"Well, is this all we get after being gone this long? No hello?" Goku just smiled at every one. Krillen couldn't take it anymore and launched him self towards Goku and wrapped his arms around the taller man in a monster hug; too long had he missed his best friend. Everyone laughed at the scene and some made various comments of "Hellos" and "Welcome back to Earth". Even though Piccolo and Vegeta wouldn't express it, everyone was happy to see them again.

"Goku, where are our sons? Aren't Gohan and Goten here too?" Chi-Chi's inquiry caused the group's mood to drop fifty degrees. "I swear, if those boys decided to not come and see their mother THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Chi-Chi started to roll up her sleeves and everyone could have sworn fire was coming out of her eyes.

Goku quickly got a hold of Chi-Chi before she could cause any damage. "Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I bet Gohan and Goten are probably only using the bathroom. They'll be here." Goku smiled warmly at her, calming his wife down a bit. The Z fighters kept a wary eye on her.

Bulma decided she would have to break the news to the dead couple. As she stepped towards them a little more she almost couldn't produce the words. "Goku… Chi-Chi… Who is Goten? You only have one son…"

Piccolo then stepped to Goku's right side. "Goten was born less than an hour before Chi-Chi passed away in the hospital. Goten is their second son, Gohan's brother. I am sorry to tell you this, Goku and Chi-Chi, but neither of them has been heard from in seven years. He has popped up a few times on the television, known as the Gold Fighter, and has fought against various bank robbers and gangs, but, besides that, we haven't seen him."

The other Z fighters were shocked at the news of them having a second son. Not only were they not able to find Gohan, but Goten as well. Piccolo turned around, his back facing the rest of them.

"I also suggest we go register before it's too late to do so. We have been searching for Gohan and Goten for the past seven years, but we have yet to find them. We can look for them after the tournament is over."

"Oh, my poor boy has become a delinquent! I knew he would become one if he hung around you too much!" She started to draw nearer to Piccolo, only to have Goku grab her before she could get any closer. "I bet it's all because of your influence that my baby has run away and has taken Goten with him! For all we know, they could be hurt and dying in the middle of nowhere! My poor babies!" Chi-Chi started to cry frantically with Goku trying to calm her down, assuring her that Gohan was ok and that Goten was too. Bulma walked over to Chi-Chi and took her out of the public view for some privacy, separating themselves from the rest of the group.

The few that were competing decided to part ways as well and headed off towards the registration desk. Trunks tried to get into the adult division but was denied.

"Well good luck, Trunks. Don't hurt them too badly." Krillen snickered at Trunks. Trunks glared back him, shutting the small monk up quickly and headed off to where he was directed to go.

"I wish I knew where my sons were… I wonder why Gohan took off like that," Goku said sorrowfully.

"Your son is strong, Goku, and if I know anything about Gohan, he would make sure that Goten is safe as well." Piccolo then started to walk towards the dressing rooms, with the others not too far behind.

'_Blast it! I know you're here, brat, and you've been hiding your brother too. Well, if your going to be here that means your brother will be too… no matter. I know for sure that my son will be able to defeat him if he were to enter…hehehe…damn you're still wearing that damn necklace. Take it off, damn you… I-'_

Vegeta was taken out of his thought process by his least favorite annoyance. "Vegeta! Vegeta! You in there?" Goku started to wave his hand in Vegeta's face. Vegeta growled out of aggravation

"Kakarot, take your hand out of my face this instant! Of course I'm here, you fool. Today is the day I am going to prove once and for all that I am the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta then went ahead of Goku and left him behind, making Goku chuckle.

* * *

Gohan and Goten arrived shortly after the Z fighters had dispersed. Gohan then looked down at Goten, who was lost as he stared in awe at the huge crowds of people. "Alright, Goten, a few ground rules before enter this thing."

Goten looked up at him confused and asked, "Why is that Gohan?"

"Well, one, we need to make it a little more fair for the other fighter's, and, two, because we don't want to be linked to the fighters of the Cell Games." Gohan lifted a finger up at Goten as he explained his reasoning to him.

"Okay," Goten chirped and smiled.

"Ok. Rule number one: no energy beams unless one is fired at you. Second: no going super saiyan unless you really have too. And, finally, rule number three…" Goten was nodding at all the rules, thinking they were ok to follow. "…is to have fun." Gohan smiled at Goten.

"Okay, Gohan, I can follow those rules. Does that mean you have to follow those rules too," Goten inquired.

Gohan laughed at his little brother. "Yup, it sure does, squirt. Now let's go enter!"

"Yay!"

"Hi there. Will you be entering the tournament," an old bearded monk in orange robes asked.

"Yup. I'm Gohan Son, and my little brother here is Goten Son. He will also be entering."

The old monk looked down at the smiling Goten waving his fingers at him. "Ah great, another for the junior division."

Gohan didn't like the sound of that, but Goten hadn't heard the monk because he had gotten distracted again by the numerous crowds of people running over to a man with an afro. Gohan cleared his throat, "Excuse me, sir, but I would like him to enter the adult division and not the junior division."

The monk had a disgruntled look appear on his face. "I'm sorry, young man. Even if you are the second person today that thinks their family member is good enough for the adult division I can't allow it. Just think of all the potential law suits that could be filed if I let a child that young enter the adult division."

Gohan sighed in defeat. _'Damn. Goten won't get much of a spar, but if what the monk said about another trying really hard to get into the adult division there is a good possibility that it was Trunks… well, that will be an interesting match to see… heh… just you wait Vegeta. Goten will show you things that would make Broly quiver.'_ Gohan kindly thanked the elder monk and lead Goten to the area he was suppose to drop him off.

Before Gohan let Goten go he did a quick ki search of the whole tournament. _'Most of the fighters so far seem like average humans. There are two over there that have a really dark ki sensation pulsing off them. Then there are two others that almost seem too holy for a normal human. That certainly seems weird. There's the Z gang! Seems like they're all here…wait…'_

"Gohan! Gohan!" Goten shouted at his brother. Gohan looked back down towards Goten. "It's time for me to go…" Goten was frowning at Gohan for a bit, but excitement and determination was written all over his face.

" Haha. All right, all right. Go get' em, squirt." Gohan ruffled Goten's hair. With one last hug, Goten dashed into the building he saw the other kids going in. Gohan smiled at the little boy, but he immediately took on a face of absolute seriousness. _'What the hell? I know who those two kis belong to… they're supposed to be dead… no one had summoned the dragon since I keep the four star ball at home…I need to see this for myself…'_

* * *

'_Damnit! Damnit! They're supposed to be dead. They're not suppose to be here!'_ Gohan just barely managed to stop him self before completely showing himself to Bulma and Chi-Chi. Gohan saw what must have been the after effects of Chi-Chi crying and the other non fighters laughing together and walking towards the arena for what he supposed what were their seats. '_If mom's here then that must mean that dad is here too… Why am I so afraid to approach my mother? I really shouldn't be… even if I hadn't actually been studying these past years…' _As soon as the others were no longer in view he went in search for his father.

After a few moments he stopped abruptly. '_There's Vegeta. No surprise there. He even got Krillen and Piccolo to come. That's great… I wonder why Android 18 is here. I guess she and Krillen got together eventually…shit.' _ Gohan's eyes landed on the person he had been dreading to see. The person that he had technically killed. The person that chose to stay dead instead of be with his own family that needed him. He saw his father.

A faint maniacal laughter could be heard as soon as he set his eyes on his father. He knew who that laugh belonged too, and just prayed to Dende that that's all that he will do that day.

Gohan immediately, out of defense, lowered his ki as much as he could, trying to mask it even more than the necklace he had designed for Goten and himself.

"Alright, all you fighters! Let the preliminaries begin!" Gohan flinched from the mere voice of the announcer. "We're going to be doing things a bit differently this year. We are going to have this punching machine over here judge your strength, and the strongest fighters shall go onto the finals!" The announcer exaggerated the word finals. "Now the first person that will be up to try this new machine will be none other than the savior of the Cell Games, Hercule Satan!" Hercule then jumped out onto the scene holding two peace signs up laughing whole-heartedly. All Gohan did was role his eyes at the buffoon. Then he noticed a line was starting to form in front of the machine and quickly got as far up as he could without being seen by the others.

Hercule then approached the machine and punched as hard as he could and gained a 145. Everyone cheered while a laughing Hercule left. After Hercule left other fighters started taking their turn, ranging anywhere from 65 to 80. It was soon Gohan's turn.

'_Alright… very slow… very light…'_

"Wow an amazing 766," the announcer yelled, making the other fighters start to worry. The monk, on the other hand, was skeptical and decided to check.

"Ah! Here was the problem." The monk squinted and started to fiddle with the components a bit more. "Here you go, sir. How about you try again?"

Gohan frowned a bit but nonetheless got ready for another punch. _'Here we go.' _

"Wow amazing! 250!" Gohan smiled and started to take his leave quickly, doing his best to avoid all the other fighters.

Not totally keeping an eye on where he was going, he ran into someone, causing the other to fall backward. "Ompf," gave off a feminine voice. "Watch where you're going, bub! Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you are any better than me."

'_Now, where have I met this girl before? I know I've seen her before. Her hair is short, kind of spiky in a messy kind of way, she has beautiful blue eyes… hips… wait Gohan! What are you talking about?!'_

"Now, hold on a second. You look almost just like that gold fighter." She got up from where she had fallen and got a closer look at the saiyan. "If you had golden hair and teal eyes you would look just like him." The girl scowled at him.

Gohan just looked at her quizzicall_y. 'I have definitely seen that face before… but who is she?'_

"I'm sorry, miss. I was kind of in a hurry…" Her eyes widen some more.

"Hey I do know you! You're the guy who got that really high score in the preliminaries. Higher than my dad." Just when Gohan thought she couldn't get any scarier the girl started to glare at him even more. "What kind of trick did you pull? No one is stronger than him."

Gohan blinked a couple of times "Who is your father," he asked innocently. The girl was startled by the question everyone knew her father.

"Where have you been in the last seven years? My father is the one who saved the Earth from that monster Cell seven years ago at the Cell Games! I'm his daughter, Videl Satan," she almost yelled into Gohan's face.

'_Videl… Videl… where have I heard that name before… oh! She's the one that takes care of all the robberies that happen in the city. She certainly looks better with short hair though…' _Gohan eyed her a bit. "Well I assure you, Miss Satan that I did not use a trick and you should always believe there is someone stronger than yourself out there. Otherwise you will drown in the thought that you will always be the strongest. Let me also let you know that person will come and easily defeat your father someday… Now, if you will excuse me, my brother is competing in the junior division and I would like to go cheer him on." Gohan excused him self, leaving a very irritated Videl behind.

* * *

Goten was excited and anxious, he'd never been in a tournament before. He then started to gaze around the room looking at all the other kids. His eyes finally settled on a bushy purple haired kid leaning against a wall by himself. He was wearing a green gi, orange wristbands, a belt, and yellow boots. Goten decided that the kid shouldn't be by him self so he walked on over to him.

"Hi! My name is Goten, what's yours? This is my first tournament I'm excited! Are you excited? Think of all those other fighters in here that we get to go up against! Yay!" Goten said very quickly, causing the other little boy to hold his head with both hands to help stabilize the loud noise echoing in his head.

"Calm down. Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much? The name's Trunks. I was excited about this tournament until they stuck me in the junior division instead of the adults… It sucks that there won't be any real competition out there." Goten just kept on smiling at Trunks.

"Sure there will be competition, Trunks! There's a bunch of us competing! Also, my big brother once told me that no matter how strong or weak you think your opponent may be, you will never know until you fight them. Also, you can always learn something new! That always makes it fun," Goten chirped, making Trunks feel a little uncomfortable around him.

The Universal announcer for the entire tournament finally came in. "Alright, you kids, are you ready for the tournament?" The kids all started cheering inside the waiting room. "Ok now why don't you form a little line behind this sign in front of the entrance and all of you come out when I give the signal so all the fans can see your adoring faces." The announcer then proceeded out the entrance and into the arena. Trunks just rolled his eyes and got to the back of the line with a smiling Goten following behind him at the end.

* * *

"And then the Grand Kai finally agreed to teach both Pikon and I, so that was really nice of him," Goku explained happily, but in the back of his mind he was all but happy. With his sons currently missing, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to go out and find them. Once all five of them finally made it to the top of the stands they thought they should at least watch Trunks while they waited for their division. Goku and Krillen walked over to the railing where Krillen's wife, 18, stood. Next to him, on his left, Vegeta found a wall about 10 yards away from the railing and a little to the right of Goku where he was still able to see the arena. Piccolo stood a few feet behind Krillen. The other non-competing Z Fighters had found seats on the bleachers closer to the ring, but in the section to the left from where Goku was standing.

"Alright, you fans, are you ready to see this year's competitors in the Junior Division World Martial Arts Tournament," the announcer yelled into his microphone. The crowd cheered in excitement. A bunch of kids ranging from the ages of 7 to 15 came out of the waiting room, making their way into the arena. Finally, reaching toward the end of the line of kids, Trunks came out walking casually in the sight of so many people, but right behind him came a out a very shy Goten. He didn't like all this attention coming his way. When they both got to the ring Trunks was finally able to get Goten off him to stand on his own.

The crowd started to roar into cheer for the mini fighters. "Uh… Goku," Krillen stuttered. "Am I seeing things, or is that really a miniature you?" Vegeta perked up to that last statement. Piccolo eyed the child of interest, as well as 18. "Woah! That kid really does look like you! I wonder if he is a really good fighter!"

Vegeta looked around the boy's waist trying to find something that would confirm his suspicion… he found it. Piccolo also surveyed the boy around his neck he remembered what that necklace looked like. Even if the memory was from seven years ago he was determined to see if it was still there. 18 immediately did a scan of the boy's ki but was having a hard time of detecting it. She immediately thought the boy was an android but thought better of it.

"And let the Tournament begin! Will Goten Son and Leeroy Jenkins stay in the arena while the other contestants wait patiently in the waiting room for their turn? Thank you!" All the children then went back to the waiting room leaving a very shy and nervous Goten, and a tall somewhat muscular 14-year-old boy heading towards the center of the ring facing each other.

Chi-Chi saw the small cloned Goku and brushed the boy off as one of those faces. She then heard the announcer call out a boy named Goten Son and again brushed it off as only a coincidence, but something was nagging her in the back of her mind. When she saw the back of the boy's gi stating the name symbol of her eldest son she fainted.

"No way..." Bulma gasped. She couldn't taker her eyes off the little boy and also noticed the writing on the back of his gi. The others in the stands also had their mouths open. Chi-Chi quickly recovered from her minor faint to blink a few more times while rubbing her eyes just to make sure they weren't deceiving her.

"That's one of my babies! I knew they would be here! Go Goten!" she cheered along with the crowd. The others also started their cheering.

* * *

Goten was getting more nervous by looking at everyone in the crowds having random people call out his name was just making it worse. He looked at the various faces in the crowds until one person out of all them stood out more than the rest. Said person was a little far off, but he could still see him clearly enough. _'Wow that guy even looks like me! The same hair style even the same kind of gi how weird… there really must be a lot of people here for one to look like me…'_ Leeroy Jenkins brought him out of his thought.

"You ready to cry, small fry? I'll end this quickly for you so you can go cry to who ever cares!" The boy started to do some sort of jumping back in forth in place kind of thing, making Goten a little puzzled.

"You can do it Goten!" Goten immediately did a one eighty trying to find that voice he looked past the screaming lady in the yellow dress and lady with blue hair and a little to the right, he saw his brother at the top of his stands smiling and cheering him on. That was all that Goten needed, he calmed down bowed to his opponent and got into the fighting stance that Gohan taught him so many times before.

"Fighter's are you ready," the announcer called out. "Fight!"

Leeroy then got into his own fighting stance. Both boys were staring each other down. Leeroy then smirked. "LEEEEEEEEERROOY JEEEEKINS," the kid yelled out as he ran as fast as he could at Goten, throwing a straight punch towards his face. Goten just pushed it to the side and threw his own right punch into the boy's chest, causing Leeroy to go flying out of the ring and land in an unconscious sleep. Goten stood up from his fighting stance and looked at his fist then back to the fallen boy, the crowd was silent for a few moments then burst into cheers causing Goten to turn towards the crowd and smile putting his hand behind his head in the classic Son fashion. Goten then bowed to his fallen opponent and left for the waiting room.

* * *

Vegeta smirked. _'This stupid juniors division just got more interesting. Not only will I be able to defeat Kakkarot, my brat will have his chance to defeat his second brat as well…hehehe…'_

Piccolo smirked. _'Of course Gohan would train him. That kid looks too much like Goku for him to not to be a fighter.'_

"Goku… is that… was that Gohan's name on the back of his gi,' Krillen stuttered.

All Goku could do was catch flies "That… that is Goten…"

* * *

**Well i would like to take this time to thank the new most awsomness person on this site! not only is he writing **

**A Warior's Heart, he also had volunteered his services to beta this story. So thank you very much vegeta997!!! go read his story right after this one if you havent already you will be blown outa your mind by his talent.  
**

**So who do you think will win the junior division? Will it be the next heir to Vegeta-sei or the 2n son of the 3rd class warior! (woah doesnt that sound epic )**

**And what is with that weird voice thingy!  
**

**this chapter a little shorter but thats ok! now if you dont want me to ruin this story you may want to consider leaving a review so it doesnt go sour...so leave a message after the dot! .**

**peace out ^_^V**


	9. ox vs alien

A small group of medics finally carted off Leeroy Jenkins stating that the boy was indeed ok. _'Ah good one less thing to worry about… that kid was kind of crazy, what with all the yelling like that… I wonder…'_ Gohan pondered a while, leaning on the railing while watching the other kids in their matches. _'Well, after Goten's match there is no doubt that the others saw him, which means they probably have deduced that I am here as well…' _ Gohan watched a larger rounded boy chase after a smaller boy around the ring.

"_Your doing your brother a disservice by having him compete in a tournament as weak as this! These pathetic earthling children wouldn't last five minuets on Vegeta-sei."_

Gohan immediately tried to calm down and mentally checked the locked door. _'Experience is experience, he can have fun competing in a tournament, you can allway learn something new.'_

The inner voice just snorted. While Gohan just mentally shrugged.

'_Man I was a little rude too that Videl girl earlier…maybe I should go apologize…she really does look better with shorter hair…' _

More inner chuckling _"That girl is as Saiyan as your probably going to get on here. Shes already strong for a human." _Gohan just fixed his gaze towards the arena, but was quickly brought out of his thought process again.

"That's my Goten! You're doing great, honey!" Gohan followed the voice and found his mother with the others. He looked towards the direction he thought he felt his dad's ki and found him standing up with some of the other Z Fighters.

'_Yup, that's definitely confirms it. They know I'm here… It's been a while since I've seen any of them. Goten will be meeting everyone for the first time. I probably should have prepared him some more…' _Gohan started to rub the side of his temples out of frustration.

"And that makes Trunks the winner!" Gohan looked back towards the ring. Another inner laugh was echoing through his head. _'Trunks looks like he has trained well under Vegeta…Heh, can't wait to see how strong you've gotten, Vegeta.'_ Gohans' tail tightened around his waist in excitement.

* * *

"All right! Are you ready for the Junior Division Finals!" Goten and Trunks made their way slowly onto the stage, smirking to each other while the crowds were going wild and completely divided on who will win. "These two boys have what seemed to effortlessly make their way to the finals. This round is certainly going to be one to remember!" The crowds cheered some more in response to the announcer.

Goten and Trunks finally make it to the center of the stage and Goten bowed to Trunks before getting into his fighting stance. Trunks bowed as well, but with less effort, before getting into his own fighting stance. Goten was getting really excited; so excited that his tail started to unravel from his waist unconsciously and was in the air waving back in forth in excitement.

"Wow! Would you look at that! Goten Son has a tail just like the former World Champion and past frequent competitor Goku Son! I wouldn't doubt here folks that there is a relationship between the two seeing as how strong Goten has proven himself to be!" The crowd cheered some more, expecting Goten's fight to be just as, if not, more exciting than Goku's previous fights.

Trunks eyes widened as realization starts to hit him like a few ton of bricks. _'Wait, that's a tail. Dad said that Kakarott had a son named Gohan, but when he came back from the dead they claimed he had two sons… So his second son would be Goten.'_

* * *

"You can do it, Goten! Beat the snot outta Trunks," Chi-Chi yelled, earning a glare from Bulma.

"Don't listen to her, sweetie! Show her what my little prince can do!" Chi-Chi glared back at Bulma, and Bulma smirked in response to the dead woman. "What, you don't honestly think that your son can beat my little Trunks, the new Prince of the Saiyan race." Bulma kept smirking at Chi-Chi.

"I'll have you know that Goten is a prince too, but he doesn't need titles to defeat Trunks!" The women then reverted to name calling and pointing, only to have Yhamtcha intervene, causing both women to eye him angrily, but stopping the pestering nonetheless.

"Man look at those two," Krillen shouted excitedly. "They almost remind me of another certain duo…" Krillen snickered at Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta glared back at the small monk, causing him to squirm a bit.

Goku just laughed. " I can't wait to see them go at it! I bet they're really close in strength!" Goku smiled. "Man I wish I could get a full ki reading on Goten but he's doing a really good job at hiding it!" 18 eyed Goku, while Piccolo just grunted.

"Goku, Goten is wearing a necklace that masks his ki." He pointed towards the boy's neck. "Gohan made it some time ago." Piccolo folded his arms again.

Goke scratched the back of his head "Oh, I see it now."

"Uh… Goku, is that something you should be really worrying about… I mean look at what is waiving behind him," Krillen pointed out.

"Aw don't worry about it, Krillen! I'm sure Gohan understands and has everything under control. It should be ok." Goku smiled at him causing Krillen to give a disbelieving look and 18 to roll her eyes.

"What, cueball? A saiyan tail is the cornerstone of their pride. If the blasted woman hadn't removed Trunks' tail I would have made sure he kept his," Vegeta stated in his usual gruff voice, earning a few eyebrow raises from 18 and Piccolo. _'Just you wait, Kakarott and Gohan. Trunks will show his royal heritage!'_

* * *

Trunks dropped his guard for a moment, causing Goten to become slightly confused. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you," Trunks inquired. Goten dropped his guard as well as he thought about the purple haired boy's question.

"Woah! How did you find that out? I didn't tell you," Goten asked in amazement. Trunks smacked his forehead with his right hand in response to the half saiyan's thickness.

"Your tail is sticking out, you dummy!" Trunks exclaimed. Goten looked behind him and was shocked that his tail had indeed unraveled itself. Goten laughed happily and wrapped his tail around his waist again.

"Haha! Oops! Ya, I'm only half saiyan though, and so is my brother!" Goten smiled while laughing. "But how do you know about saiyans," he asked innocently.

Trunks smirked cockily. "Because I'm half too."

"Wow! That's so cool! You're just like me!" Goten laughed some more.

"Are you two ready," the announcer yelled. The fans started to chant the names of Goten and Trunks. Both boys jumped back, putting thirty yards between the two fighters. They fell into their respective fighting stances with determined faces as they read each other's stance. "And Fight!"

* * *

Goten and Trunks both flew toward each other, both striking with their right elbows. Trunks pushed down and Goten pushed up. Both gritted their teeth and glared at the other as they tried to overpower the other. Trunks grunted as he pushed a little harder, causing Goten to fall back a bit. Gathering some momentum, Trunks threw a left jab at Goten's face. Goten quickly blocked the attack, throwing a right round house and right punch only to have the kick blocked by Trunks' left forearm and his punch to be dodged. They were both going through a series of kicking, punching, blocking, and then repeat. The two were going at such speeds that all the audience could barely see where the two boys were.

Goten and Trunks pulled apart, flipping downwards to opposite ends of the arena, only to rush at each other again and take the match to the sky. They both began the same series of kicks and punches, but at a much faster pace this. All the crowd could do was stare in shock at the two boys. "Ya! Great!" Krillen cheered. "They're really going at it!" The crowd got over a bit of their shock and cheered some more.

Goten and Trunks kept going at it with inhuman like speed, neither one of them letting up. Trunks saw an opening and immediately cashed in on it; he struck Goten with a right hook across his face, causing Goten to lean with the force, wearing a look of pain across his face. He quickly forced a glare right back at Trunks. Goten then gave his own right hook across Trunks' face.

"Man look at them go!" Goku excitedly stated.

Trunks was about to do a left round house, but disappeared as Goten was about to do a left hook. Trunks reappeared above Goten, coming down hard with his right elbow extended only to go through Goten's after image once more. Goten reappeared to the right of Trunks with a right round house to be dodged by Trunks once more while he pulled a left punch towards Goten's face; the punch passed through Goten's after image once again. Trunks heard Goten charging him from behind. Trunks turned around to meet his opponent and they entered the same series of punches and kicks once again.

"Wow guys keep it up," Krillen yelled.

Trunks and Goten both pulled apart, landing on the stadium floor only to charge each other again. As they got closer Goten created an after image, fooling Trunks into losing his balance a bit. Trunks finally composed himself, but looked up only to the sight of Goten flying down onto him. He quickly dodged it by flipping backwards a few places. Trunks finally landed only for Goten to appear behind him, kicking Trunks in the back, causing him to lose control and fly near the edge of the ring. Trunks finally stopped in mid flight, gaining control before he landed outside the ring, earning a few cheers from the audience; he then started to descend onto the floor of the arena glaring into Gotens' eyes.

Trunks immediately charged forward in a trance of rage. Goten was a little taken back by Trunks as Gotens' face met the end of Trunks head causing, Goten to go on the defensive against Trunks wrath.

"Come on Goten! You can do it! Get him!" Chi-Chi had her left fist in the air and cheering loudly. Next to her was Bulma grabbing onto Oolongs head and punching the poor pig. "Get him Trunks! You show him what you can do!"

Trunks threw another right hook only for Goten to jump in the air. Trunks followed after him just to break off from each other again landing on opposite ends of the arena, both smirking at each other.

"Hey Goten! How about we take this up to the next level," Trunks yelled as he got into a horse like stance, with his fists at his waist level and his knees bent. He started to power up, the wind starting to wrap up around him. With one last short grunting scream Trunks turned into a super saiyan, smirking towards Goten.

"I was wondering when you would start taking this seriously," Goten yelled back as he put his left foot forward and his right foot back a little, bringing both arms in a cross like position, he too started to power up. Small bolts of electricity formed around him. "You're not the only one who can change their hair color Trunks!" Goten yelled, as Goten too turned into a super saiyan.

They both charged towards the center of the ring, entering the same series of kicks and punches as before, slowly bringing their fight upward into the air. All the crowd could see was after images appearing all over the place.

"Woah! Look at that speed!" Krillen commented.

Trunks and Goten kept throwing all they had, just to disappear then reappear. They both finally reappeared in the center of the ring, causing the crowd to wild in cheers.

"Amazing," Goku commented excitedly. Goten and Trunks vanished from sight again leaving traces of their after images once more, getting closer and closer to the audience with each exchange.

They both reappeared again fifteen yards in front of Goku and Krillen, bringing up a fierce wind around the two, causing the crowds under them to quickly get out of the way. Krillen had to cover his eyes and struggle a bit under the intense wind, 18 and Piccolo were trying to act as if the winds weren't bothering them but were struggling.

Goten was on top of Trunks throwing a furry of punches on Trunks who was trying his hardest not to land in the stands while blocking the never ending onslaught of his opponent.

"Wow! Incredible!" Goku stated earnestly, causing Goten to lose his focus a bit. With Trunks seeing his chance he quickly vanished, leaving an after image. Goten looked towards were the voice came from… teal eyes met onyx. Goten blinked a few times. "Hey you're the guy that looks like me," Goten inquired innocently. He then heard Trunks reappear behind him, throwing a right round house kick towards him only to pass through Goten's after image once again. Goten reappeared a good distance back behind Trunks, causing Trunks to go after him entering the same high speeds of punching and blocking.

"Haha! I bet they both eat their vegetables!" Goku laughed as Krillen just snickered.

Both were still in their super saiyan state. Goten saw an opening in Trunks defenses and gave him a right uppercut into his jaw. The force of the blow caused Trunks to take flight into the air again; he stopped himself in mid-flight and glared down at Goten. Goten smirked right back towards Trunks, causing the purple haired saiyan's anger to rise. He was fuming. Trunks then powered up some more and charged Goten with a nosedive. Goten fixed his stance a bit more eyeing Trunks carefully. Trunks was clenching his teeth and kept on diving towards Goten. Goten just kept on concentrating on his approaching target.

Goku had an intense look on his face in anticipation of the upcoming climax. Piccolo had his arms crossed looking sternly at the two. Vegeta had his eyebrows crossed, teeth clenching, and fists tightening. 18 just stood there calmly but her eyes wider than normal. Krillen was holding the railing with his eyes as wide as they could go, sounds of quivering could also be heard from the small monk.

Goten got into a crouch like position, preparing himself for the oncoming Trunks. Goten quickly jumped out of the way when Trunks fired a small energy blast to save himself from a meeting with the floor. Trunks immediately redirected himself towards the fleeing Goten, surprising him a bit. Refocusing, he quickly created an after image for Trunks to charge into, causing Trunks to falter. Goten reappeared behind the unbalanced Trunks, kicking him in the back, causing Trunks to go flying out of the ring and into the wall, falling onto the grass out side of the ring.

"All right, Goten! You won," Goku shouted happily. Krillen was stuttering. Vegeta was mentally cursing to himself. Gasps and mumbles could be heard from the audience. The announcer had to walk over to be sure. He then saw Trunks standing up onto his feet powering down into his base form.

"Ladies and Gentleman! We have a winner! The new Junior World Martial Arts Champion is Goten Son," the announcer yelled. The crowd went wild, Goten took a deep breath and powered down. He finally took notice to the crowd and placed his hand behind his head in the Son like fashion and laughed. The crowds just kept on cheering fro him.

"Ya! Yay! Way to go! All right Goten!" Chi-Chi jumped from the stands swinging her hips in happiness.

Bulma was a little bummed, sitting down with her elbows on her knees. "Poor Trunks… he tried so hard." Bulma stated solemnly.

"Well both boys did their best," Roshi coughed a bit. "And it looks like I'm not doing so bad myself." As Roshi took in the finer view of Chi-Chi's hips he started to laugh, only to get punched across the face from Bulma.

"Wow what is up with this generation? Both of them are super saiyans and at their age too. Haha! If we don't watch out they're going to pass us soon, Vegeta!" Goku chuckled.

"Let's hear it for these two young warriors, folks, Goten and Trunks," yelled the announcer getting more cheers out of the audience. Goten drifted off away from the announcer and walked over to Trunks offering his hand. Trunks looked at Gotens' hand then back up to Goten.

Goten smiled. "That was awesome Trunks! Next time lets go all out!" Goten kept smiling towards his new rival and friend. Trunks looked at Goten puzzled but smirked right back at him.

"Your on!"

"Yay," Goten chirped.

Goten went back to the middle of the arena next to the announcer. Goten was looking through the audience again. He found his clone, then the screaming lady again. He was brought out of his though process by the announcer.

"Now we will have the exhibition match of Goten Son versus Hercule Satan!" The crowd went wild some more. Goten looked up at the announcer then pulled on his pant leg trying to get his attention. "Oh do you want to say something little guy?" The announcer fixed his sunglasses and placed the microphone near Goten.

"No, I don't want to say anything, mr, but I don't want to fight Mr. Satan. I just want to find my brother," Goten said earnestly before he started to gaze in the direction where he last remembered seeing his brother. He quickly found him.

Gohan wasn't cheering or yelling like everyone he; was only staring at Goten. After a few seconds of making eye contact Gohan gave Goten a thumbs up and smiled at him. Goten couldn't take it anymore he immediately jumped into the air and flew to his brother. He rammed into Gohan, catching him off guard and caused both of them to fall back with Goten landing on Gohan's stomach, hugging the life out of Gohan's neck.

* * *

"That was intense," Krillen finally stated getting over his stuttering.

"Man, Trunks was emitting so much power! I wonder what Goten's power really feels like," Goku asked eagerly.

'_Damnit! How did Trunks lose! That ki thing he was wearing should be considered illegal to use in a tournament! No jewelry! Wait… where is that brat flying off too…'_

Vegetas' eyes widen as realization hit. Piccolo and 18 looked in the same direction that Goten flew off to.

"Goku…" 18 asked calmly. Goku looked towards her as did Krillen. "Where is it you think Goten was going so anxiously?" She pointed, towards where Goten had just landed.

Goku looked towards the direction she was pointing too then his eyes widened as he ran across the area trying to dodge oncoming people, the other four following closely behind him. He saw Chi-Chi as he was getting near to his destination and he grabbed hold of her bridal style and kept running. Bulma and the rest finally caught up and followed after the two.

* * *

Gohan was having the utmost trouble in trying to pry the little boy's arms off of his neck. "Goten!" Gohan coughed out. "Goten! Air!" Goten finally looked down at his brother who was starting to turn blue. He then quickly loosened his grip and laughed a little sheepily.

"Did you see Gohan? Did you see? That was so much fun! Trunks was a really good fighter he had all sorts of awesome moves that I hadn't seen before! Did you know that he's part saiyan too just like the Trunks from those stories! But he didn't have a tail, but that's ok because you didn't have one for a while too!" Goten said almost too fast for Gohan to understand but he just smiled and let the boy speak.

Goten then went into great detail of the last fight as if Gohan hadn't been watching it. Gohan was just smiling and chuckling at the small ruffed up little ball of energy called a child that was still on his chest.

"Gohan!"

Goten immediately stops talking. Both Gohan and Goten look over at the one who called him by name, causing Gohan's eyes to widen.


	10. damn were in a tight spot

**omg another update so soon.... thanks for all your reviews people they really make my day when you write them. im glad the fight scene from last chapter was decent. **

**cant remeber the reviewer *srrrry* but main reason why there were not many ki blasts wer because Gohan had told Goten not too unless one was fired at him, Trunks i think would have fired too but probably had the same lecture earlier.**

**anyway i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Gohan slowly rose to his feet while Goten held onto the back of his left shoulder, his eyes never leaving the two approaching personages.

'_Shit! Shit!' They couldn't wait! Damn, how am I going to get out of this? Damn I'm in a tight spot…'_

Goku stopped about twelve yards in front of Gohan and placed his wife down as the others finally caught up. "Gohan… is that really you," Chi-Chi inquired with some tears in her eyes.

Gohan looked at her then at his father, who was standing right behind her; he scanned the others that were there. There was Bulma standing off to Chi-Chi's right with Vegeta not too far behind her arms folded, scowling at him. Piccolo was standing a few steps behind Goku with Krillen in front and to the right of Goku. Gohan kept scanning the group of people he hadn't seen in over seven years. He finally met his mother's gaze and nodded very slowly.

That was all that Chi-Chi needed and started to give Gohan a strangling hug, knocking Goten off of Gohan, and then the tears came. "Oh my baby boy!" Chi-chi's sudden fit of yelling had caused Gohan to blush a little but proceeded to give her a small hug.

Goku chuckled, "Wow Gohan! Look at you, you're huge!"

Calming down a bit, Chi-Chi took a few steps to look at her now full grown son, but Bulma quickly stepped in between them, giving Gohan a very angry look. Gohan sensing some anger behind that look, swallowed a bit. "Heh… hi Bul…."

*****Slap*

Gohans' face turned slightly, causing a few mouths to drop from the others. Gohan slowly brought his head back rubbing his right cheek to the sight of a very teary eyed Bulma. "You jerk! How could you do that?! Just taking off not telling any of us where you were or about Goten!" Tears were now rolling down her face at a rapid rate. "How could you take off like that without telling us where you were going?! You had a home with us! We were worried about you!... I was worried about you…" Gohan then embraced her in a hug, earning a slight growl that only he could hear from Vegeta. Trunks then finally arrived and went to stand by Vegeta with a bored expression.

Goten then poked his head out from behind Gohan's leg and looked at Bulma before scanning the others. Goten then pulled on Gohan's pant leg, trying to get his attention. "Gohan," Goten asked quietly, not only earning his big brother's attention, but the others' as well. Bulma took a few steps back from Gohan so she could get a good look at the boy. "Who are these people?"

Gohan chuckled and looked down at his brother. "Goten do you remember all those stories about how uncle Raditz came down to Earth, the adventures of planet Namek, leading up to the androids, and then the mean grasshopper Cell?" Goten nodded. "Well these are your main characters." Gohan smiled at Goten.

"Oh wow!" Goten scanned the group again, placing faces to the characters of the stories he had grown up on. He stopped on one face, but was only interrupted by Chi-Chi, who came in and hugged the boy to death.

"Ah! Don't worry, mommy is here, baby!" Chi-Chi then noticed the boy was starting to turn blue and loosened her grip, letting the boy breathe.

Goten pulled away from his mother a bit a little confused, but ignored her for the moment. "But Gohan? Why does he look like me?" Goten pointed towards Goku, looking back at his brother.

Gohan chuckled. "Well, Goten, first, this would be our mother. She passed away a little after you were born." Gohan instantly put on a fake smile, trying to hide the many emotions that were threatening to appear. Nobody except Piccolo noticed his sudden emotional change though.

"Oh, then nice to meet you, Mom!" Goten returned a quick hug to Chi-Chi.

Then Gohan bent down and crouched to Goten's eye level, pulling Goten closer to him. "And the reason why that guy over there looks like you is because you are his second son. He is our dad." Gohan tried as hard as he could to put on the best 'mask of happiness' he could muster. Vegeta caught on to Gohan's sudden emotional shift as well.

Goten then wandered over to Goku, inspecting him from behind, then circled a few times. Goku didn't understand what the boy was doing, but, never the less, he let Goten continue. Goten then stopped in front of Goku with a hand under his chin, standing in a stereotypical thinking position. "Gohan, why do you call him our dad? I don't understand… because I remember reading a book about child psycho-something and it said that a dad is someone who is all ways there for you no matter who or what you are or have done. And a dad is there to destroy all the scary monsters under the bed and in the closet. Dads also teach you all kinds of stuff… and so… Wouldn't that make you more of my dad, Gohan?" Goten asked sincerely.

Everyone's' mouths dropped. Goku could have sworn his heart had stopped beating. Gohan was taken back by that last statement, causing him to stand back up a little; a rush of emotions over took Gohan in a whole new wave.

'_Wow… I really don't know how to answer him…damn, where did he get that book? I think I may have read that when we first left to live on our own. Shit, everyone is looking at him…shit.' _He immediately re-masked himself. _'Shit!'_

Gohan quickly coughed, causing some of the people in the group's attention to fall on him. He placed a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Well, squirt, for one, I don't know how you got that book. Second…" Gohan paused again to gain some control over the emotions and to actually think on how he should say this. "Second is that our dad is different." He gave a small smile towards Goten. "Would you like to know why?" Everyone had their eyes on Gohan now. Goten shook his head yes. "It's because before you were born and all of those dangerous, evil people came around; heh, I even got kidnapped by a few of them…but that man over there…" Gohan pulled Goten closer so their cheeks were touching, "Decided that not only to protect us, but the whole world by choosing to remain dead… so in a way… our dad defeated the biggest, most scariest monster in the closet…" Gohan kept on giving Goten a fake smile. He didn't know if Goten bought that, nor did he know how much longer he could keep his mask up. Goku didn't know what to say. He almost wanted to go and run over to Gohan and give him hug, but held back; he'd wait for another time. Chi-Chi and Bulma had tears coming down their faces and Krillen was just smiling at the tender moment.

Piccolo and Vegeta were eyeing Gohan closely. Gohan scanned the group, but wouldn't meet Piccolo or Vegeta at eye level. Goten pulled away from Gohan and preceded to walk towards Goku. Goten looked up to the man once again in thinking posture. Goku looked back down and smiled. Goten smiled right back and jumped into Goku's arms, giving each other big hugs.

'_Well at least Goten bought it… He deserves to have a non-tainted view on Dad and let him build his own opinion of him… but damn… I know for sure neither Piccolo nor Vegeta bought that story…'_

Gohan gazed back for a quick glance at Piccolo but immediately looked back towards Goten, he knew that what that look from Piccolo meant.

'_Shit… that was proof that he didn't buy it. It's suddenly becoming very uncomfortable standing right here… That's the man I killed… that's the man who chose to stay dead… What am I-'_

"Gohan, how are your studies coming along. Just because we're dead DOESN'T mean your suppose to be slacking, young man!" Chi-Chi started to yell.

Gohan started to take a few steps back from his oncoming mother. "Uh… well you see… my studies have kind of… taken a back seat in life," Gohan managed to stutter, only causing Chi-Chi's anger to rise.

"What did you just say, young man?! How are you supposed to get a decent education if you don't study?! How are you going to find a mate if you aren't able to get a job because you didn't have a brain to get a degree?! How am I going to get grandchildren," Chi-Chi yelled, causing Piccolo and all the Saiyans to cover their sensitive ears in pain.

Goten then started to laugh. "Haha. Gohan, she reminds me of your secretary when you don't meet your deadlines!" Goten kept laughing as he fell out of Goku's arms and started to roll on the ground. Goten's sudden outburst halted Chi-Chi's ranting almost immediately as everyone's eyes once again fell onto Gohan.

"Woah! Gohan, you have a secretary," Krillen asked curiously.

"What do you mean secretary," Chi-Chi almost yelled.

Gohan started to rub the back of his head. "Haha. Ya, I have a secretary. Although, we haven't really met each other except over the phone. I probably should meet her in person someday, but, to tell you the truth, I'm kinda scared of her." Gohan chuckled. "Oh, wait! That reminds me… I have something for you Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed immediately. Gohan then reach for the inner pocket of his gi and pulled out a full white envelope; everyone watched the two Saiyans' interaction closely. Gohan opened the envelope, pulling out a very large wad of bills; mouths just dropped at the sight as Gohan started counting the money silently to himself.

"My boy is a delinquent! He's stealing money!" Chi-Chi started wailing. Gohan just chuckled at, her but kept counting.

"Gohan, where did you get all that money?" Goku inquired. Gohan finished counting the bills and placed them back into the envelope and walked towards Vegeta as everyone made way for him.

Gohan stopped in front of the smaller Saiyan and smirked towards him before he cleared his throat. "I James Stone, on the behalf of Stone Industries, congratulate you, Vegeta Briefs, on being the first person outside of Stone Industries to break the unbreakable Stone material. Hehe. By the looks of the wall Trunks flew into earlier I'd say the whole tournament is using the stuff. Which is probably a good idea seeing as we're here… anyway congratulations, Vegeta." Vegeta cursed to himself then cursed to Gohan as he snatched the envelope of cash from Gohan.

Bulma was standing there mouth agape. "Woah! Gohan you're the CEO of Stone Industries?! No way," Krillen stated in excitement.

Gohan just scratched the back of his head. "Ya, well how else are you going to feed two half Saiyans without your plates being destroyed, or your house for that matter?" Gohan Chuckled. Bulma was starting to fume and her face was turning red.

"What's Stone Industries, Gohan," Chi-Chi inquired.

Krillen answered for her. "It's the only rival to Bulma, and man those two companies have been going at each others throats for about seven years now. No one has been able to compete with those two. And no one knew the identity of James Stone; not even its employees!"

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. "You mean to tell me for the past seven years you have been gone you have been right in front of me the whole time, causing years of capsule corp of not being number one and giving me so many sleepless nights just to keep up with you," Bulma was yelling while walking furiously towards a very scared Gohan.

"Bulma," Gohan tried in a panicked voice. "I wasn't in the lead all the time… actually aren't you in the lead right now?" Bulma stopped in her tracks for a moment to think on the subject.

Trunks was getting bored until an idea suddenly hit him. He also noticed Goten standing right next to his brother. Trunks then closed in on Goten and tapped him on the shoulder, getting the other boy's attention. "Pst. Goten, want to compete in the adult division," Trunks whispered to Goten.

Goten perked up at the comment and whispered back, "Sure, but how? We're only kids…"

"Come on. I have an idea, follow me…" As Trunks started to walk off Goten quickly wanted to get Gohan's attention, but decided to wait until he was done with his conversation.

"Hmm, then again, Bulma, I do have another product coming out. It has to with holograms with real life effects, such as a moon giving off blutz waves, or the sun giving off heat; I'm still trying to figure out how to make a humanoid figure with the right properties, but that will have to wait for an upgrade. I'm still testing the bugs that are on there… heh.. Freiza's face is always still getting distorted," Gohan chuckled. Bulma was about to yell back at him but was cut off by Goten.

"Hey, Gohan! Me and Trunks are going to go exploring. See ya! Bye!" Goten and Trunks took off into the crowds of people.

"Ahh! Wait, Goten! Get back here!" Gohan yelled out, but to no avail.

Goku just laughed. "Haha. Don't worry about it, Gohan. Let them go have fun."

Then a chorus of stomach growling soon followed. Goku just laughed. "So is there somewhere we could eat?" Everyone fell over except Vegeta and Gohan.

_**lots have been drawn for the tournament~~~~**_

'_Dammit… I thought I was over this…' _Gohan was standing behind his father in the waiting area, slightly nervous. He then noticed a very large man attack Krillen in the ring. _'Well he did say they were only going to be here for twenty four hours. How could they do that though? They had one day to be here and they chose to come for a tournament? No! Gohan don't think like that! They're good people and it was good for Goten to meet them…'_

"And Krillen is the winner!" Gohan refocused back toward the ring to see Krillen casually exit the ring, gaining a few cheers from the crowd and re-enter the waiting room.

'_Damn…How could they do this to him? To let him know the thought of actually having a parent nearby and now find that even though they had the choice to stay, they chose to stay dead instead of be with him…'_

Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, bringing him out of his thought process. Gohan just looked back up to his mentor a little wide eyed, but Piccolo only nodded back at him and proceeded to enter the ring. Shin, his competitor with a white Mohawk and purple skin, followed the green alien after gaining Gohan's attention.

'_Hey…that's one of the holy ki signatures from earlier.'_

Shin then stopped in front of Gohan and looked up at him and nodded his head before he continued walking towards the arena. _'What was that all about? It was like he could read minds…'_

"Fighters, are you ready? Fight," the announcer yelled. Piccolo was about to get into a fighting stance but hesitated and started to sweat under his opponents gaze. Shin stood there, smirking at Piccolo. The crowd was getting more and more restless by the minute and started yelling at them to get the two to actually start the fight.

"What's Piccolo doing," Krillen asked. "Shin doesn't seem to be all that strong."

"I don't know," Goku pondered.

Gohan just stood there eyeing Piccolo and Shin back and forth.

"You do realize the fight has started right, gentlemen," the announcer inquired as he fixed up his glasses. Piccolo eyed the announcer and grunted before proceeding back to the waiting room. "What? Wait were do you think you're going?" the announcer tried getting to him before he stepped outside the ring.

"I forfeit, that's what." And Piccolo left the arena, Shin not too far behind him.

"Piccolo, what was that about," Goku asked.

Vegeta smirked. "It's obvious that a Namek would get scared over such a weakling." Piccolo ignored the comment and headed back towards the other side of the waiting room with Shin following not to far behind.

'_No way… it can't be… could it? Why would someone of his stature be in a place like this…' _A girl he had come to know and a very muscular man with a dark ki reading brought him out of his thought process. Gohan proceeded to move in front of Goku to get a better view of the fight, that dark feeling was inviting something he didn't invite to the party.

The fight commenced with Videl giving it her all, throwing endless punches and kicks but all of her attacks were rendered useless.

Spopovich then started to mercilessly fight back, grabbing a hold of her neck and pummeling her in the chest while laughing. He then kicked her causing her to go flying across the ring and landing hard. He then dashed towards her and threw her closer to the middle of the ring just to repeat the same process over again.

'_Hahaha, would you look at that weakling human?'_ Gohan definitely did not invite him along. Gohan's anger was starting to rise while trying to prove to his other half that he was still very well in control, being too concentrated on his other half that he failed to notice a faint growl could be heard escaping his lips. Vegeta perked up when he started to hear him and scowled at the half Saiyan.

Spopovich then started to fire a ki blast toward her, only for her to barely dodge it and send a right round house kick across his face, doing absolutely no damage. She looked up at her opponent, who was still smirking at her, causing her to falter in shock. Spopovich started to laugh with a mixture of a growl before grabbing her leg and throwing her onto the ground and continued his punching onslaught.

Gohans' hair started to flicker between gold and black as a few sparks of electricity were forming around him, gaining Goku's attention. "No, Gohan! Don't do it! You're not going out there!"

'_Haha, you better pay attention you're starting to gather the attention of the others.' _ A slight chuckle was echoing through his head. Suddenly a girl's screams broke him out of his inner dialogue. Gohan looked and saw Spopovich step harder onto the girls head with the bottom of his foot while he too was laughing manically. _'Hehe you know ,Gohan, she really isn't that bad. I would say she is definitely ours for the taking even though we really know who will be doing the taking.' _Energy rapidly engulfed him and his hair stopped flickering and was its solid gold as the laughing and screaming increased by both parties.

'_You will not be going near anyone!'_

"No, Gohan, you're not going out there!" Goku yelled at Gohan, still oblivious to the real turmoil.

Vegeta's scowl became even angrier. "Kakarott, you're not getting through to him. His instincts are just acting more strongly now. His instincts, it seems have chosen his mate and they're even stronger because of his tail. He won't calm down until he comes to terms with the situation."

Krillen tried approaching him "No… don't go out there, try and calm down, Gohan…"

Flashes of the dark red area, its crescent moon, and a recognizable dungeon door appeared in his minds eye. The flashing stopped and then Gohan eyed the monk with venom in his teal eyes, causing Krillen to step back a little. "You won't go near her!" he stated in a feral-like tone. Gohan then dashed towards the ring.

"That's enough!" a voice stated causing both Gohan and Spopovich to stop and look at the intrusion. Another muscular man, not as big as the one beating Videl, flew down in front of Spopovich. "Stop playing games. Don't you remember we have a few more important matters at hand than your silly antics? End it…now!" Spopovich just grunted and kicked Videl out of the ring.

Keeping an eye on the two, still in his super saiyan state, Gohan walked over to Videl and picked her up gently into his arms. Gohan then gave a menacing glare towards Spopovich then proceeded back into the waiting room, carrying Videl.

Krillen met him at the entrance "Hey don't worry, Gohan. Your dad went to grab some senzu beans," Krillen stated earnestly.

Gohan eased up and eyed Krillen. "I already have one," he growled back before he took off to a medical room. Eventually coming to the door, he opened it and proceeded to place her on the bed.

Videl slowly opened her eyes to see the same Gold Fighter who had just saved her life once again. "It's…It's you," she stuttered out.

"Shh… don't talk… but I do want you to eat this. It will make you better…" He fished out a senzu from one of his pockets, crushed it in his palm, and poured the remnants into her mouth. She had a little difficulty swallowing the powder, but the effects of the bean were immediate. She quickly sat up on the bed as the medical crew was rushing inside the room.

"Wha… what was that you gave me?" Videl then started to flex, checking if everything was actually healed.

Gohan smiled at her, then immediately turned his back, heading for the door. "I'm sorry, Miss Satan… for the way I acted towards you and your father earlier." He then proceeded out door, closing it behind him, leaving a furious Videl who was trying to run after him but was stopped by the medical crew.

Gohan proceeded down the hallway a while powering down to his base form. He looked back in the direction from which he came.

'_I will make that man pay, and I will make sure that that man will never get his hands on Videl…'_ He then walked down the halls, putting on a mask of determination.

* * *

**I definately wanted to fix that last part of the story i was so mad at that last part that i took awhile off writing to get over my spew so ya! enjoy and review!  
**


	11. fragile

**OMG I LIVE!!! lol yes im back with a new chapter! but before you read this chapter i highly recomend you go back to at least ch. 7 to refresh your memry adn there is a slight change in that chapter that will help you out a bit. if your too lazy to go all the way back to ch. 7 for a small change then at least read last chapter because i utterly hated the last part of it and did something much better! and if you dont read that last section your missing out on a very important aspect**

**so without further ado enjoy!

* * *

**"Here I got some beans from Korin, Gohan, but he only had…" Gohan wasn't listening.

'_Why didn't anyone else go out there? Dad should have been able to notice that dark ki sensation… Somebody should have stepped in even if it was a tournament.'_

"_It's because he doesn't care… It's because he is a true Saiyan warrior and lets all notable warriors have an honorable battle! I could tell form the moment we met that woman that she would have made a fine Saiyan, and it's only expected that your father would notice that."_

'_You need to stay quiet… and no! My father is a good person and should have stepped in…' Gohan growled in response._

"_What you label as a good person is nonexistent in an honorable Saiyan. Besides, how can he be a good person if he left you alone to fend for yourself and your half-pint brother?'_

Gohan was about to let out another growl when he felt a wave-like sensation go through him as Goku grasped his shoulders. "Gohan, are you in there?" Goku questioned with a mixture of worry and amusement.

Gohan blinked a few times, looking at the onyx color of the dead man's eyes. "Huh? Oh ya, what were you talking about?" he asked as he started to walk more towards the entrance leading to the ring.

Goku looked at him with a more worried look. "I was just telling you that I got some senzu beans for that girl." Gohan glanced into Goku's hand and shook his head.

"It's alright, I already gave her one." Gohan gave his father a small smile and continued towards the arena with screaming fans in the background.

"Vegeta, does Gohan seem a little different to you?" Vegeta eyed his rival with a narrowed eyebrow.

"Well, Kakarott, I would think that seven years of growing up, plus raising his brother, and then adding the fact that he was forced to provide for both of them with that cursed company of his would make him different from the eleven year old boy who fought Cell. But, besides that, yes, I have noticed a few things amiss, Kakarott." Vegeta ended with a grunt and turned from his rival to focus on the ring.

Goku gave Vegeta a confused look. He wasn't alone in the idea of Gohan's behavior being strange as well as his attitude, and he was sure that if Gohan had any kind of problem he would tell him, right?

Piccolo soon joined them, closely followed by the short, purple man named Shin. "It is time; you do not need to worry about Gohan. I promise you that he will be fine. But no matter what happens, I want you to promise me you will not intervene. Do you understand?"

Krillen eyed the mysterious man. "What? No way!"

Goku eyed him as well. "Why, what do you want with Gohan?"

"He wants to see his power." Piccolo didn't even spare a glance towards them, focusing entirely on the ring.

"I don't know you, little man, but a Saiyan doesn't need help to win his battles, and I also don't agree with you telling me what to do. Just who do you think you are!?" Vegeta's anger was slowly rising along with his voice.

Piccolo finally looked away from the ring to spare the Prince an angered look. "Vegeta show him some respect; that is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai!"

Krillen's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets while Vegeta lost his posture against the wall.

"Whoa… I've heard stories from King Kai about a Supreme Kai, but I thought they were just stories! Shin, you're the Supreme Kai?" Goku's mouth started to catch flies as Shin just gazed onwards towards the ring.

* * *

The crowd kept roaring. "All right! We have Gohan vs. Kibito!" The announcer yelled as more screams were voiced. "Ladies and Gentleman, as it turns out, Gohan is actually the older brother of our already crowned Junior World Champion. Will Goten's older brother be crowned as the champ today as well?" The crowed cheered some more in response, not really listening to the announcer. They were only concerned about the fight. "Are the fighters? Ready? Fight!"

* * *

Gohan got into a defensive stance. Sure the guy was much bigger than he was and there was the whole "holier than thou" aura radiating off of him, but Gohan wasn't about to blindly attack him. Kibito just stood there, throwing Gohan off a bit.

"Gohan, I want you to turn into a Super Saiyan." The gruff voice echoed through Gohan's mind. As soon as the words had left the red man's mouth Gohan's eyes went up in shock before they quickly narrowed.

"How do you know what a Saiyan is, let alone a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked with a serious tone.

"That doesn't matter. Turn into a Super Saiyan at once or I will force you to do so." Kibito sounded irritable.

Gohan didn't like his tone one bit, and his own irritation was on the rise. "Try as hard as you like but I made a promise earlier and I'm going to keep it."

Kibito's eyes narrowed and immediately went on the offensive. Gohan was easily able to dodge all of the attempts, causing Kibito to become and making his technique to become sloppy.

Gohan smirked. "Your ki is one of those holy kis that I sensed earlier; don't be so angry."

Kibito stopped as his eyes bugged as his composure was lost for a moment. "You can sense that?"

"Of course I can. I wasn't exactly sure who you guys were, but I was able to notice a little bit before the tournament started." Gohan stopped, causing angry shouts from the crowd.

"Then, if you can sense that, it should just give you more reason for you to trust me and turn into a Super Saiyan! It's for the sake of a serious mission to save this planet." Gohans' eyes widened at the words.

"Gohan!" The half Saiyan took a glance towards Piccolo, who just nodded a yes.

Gohan turned back to Kibito. "Alright, but then you neeed to tell me whats going on. If you were going to use me I would have preferred to have known about it before hand." Kibito only kept staring down at him, not giving him a reply.

With a small grunt his hair turned golden, and his eyes teal. Kibito only kept gazing at him. "It looks like the first level isn't as glorious as you wanted it, so how about I take it to the next level." Gohan then balled his fists and brought them up near his face, and gathered up more power. Lighting bolts started to dance across his body as a golden aura started to shoot up around him like flames. His hair and clothing danced wildly in the wind created by his energy increase as his tail was lifted lightly from his waist, but it still remained wrapped around him. His tail started to turn into a lighter shade of brown. The aura around him and tiles were being dented through and made small cracks course through them. Some of the already weaker tiles started to be uprooted around him. Gohan finally stopped, just enough to be below the third level, and calmed his flame-like aura until it slowly vanished, but the lighting bolts kept appearing around his body.

Kibito could see the pressure emanating around his body, and how it was affecting the close area around him but no were else. He could hardly feel anything other than the condensed pressure his energy was giving off. Gohan raised an eyebrow, confused by his opponent's lack of response. "Why can I not feel the extent of your energy? Is this really the power of a Super Saiyan? It seems so weak for it to only have made a difference in such a close proximity to your self."

Gohan's eyebrow twitched but brought his attention to the necklace underneath his clothing. "It would be because of this." Gohan took the necklace off and held the chain out towards Kibito, its pendant dangling in the air. "For the past seven years my brother and I have been wearing these. It erases our energy signature to the untrained and it can only be recognized clearly if you know what to look for. Also, if it were to break it lets out a high enough ki source to notify the others." Gohan pulled the chain to bring the pendant up to his grasp and let it roll around his fingers then pause to grasp the whole thing firmly and shatter it, sending a tsunami of energy through out the whole stadium, not just from the pendant but also from the wave of energy that was being detained.

The announcer crashed into the near by wall near the entrance and Kibito was grounded into the floor, barely able to stay on his knees. The crowds were all stuck in there seats, covering their faces to shield themselves from the intense wind. The Z fighters in the waiting room had to cover the faces as well as attempt to hold their ground.

Gohan spoke up again. "I also built this so my brother and I could live in seclusion and away from pity."

Yamu and Spopovich, sensing his power level, then leapt out of nowhere and sped towards Gohan. He was about to defend himself when he found he couldn't move a muscle. Spopovich was able to get him into a full nelson while Yamu stabbed him with a round knife-like device. Gohan yelled the top of his lungs at the immense pain the object caused him and the energy draining effects started to take effect. He kept trying to counter to defend himself, but he found it to be impossible since he could not break whatever spell had been cast on him since he was losing energy so quickly.

"Gohan, stop struggling. They are only after your energy. You will be fine." Kibito's voice rang through Gohan's head as he stopped struggling, but he was still not comforted from the amount of pain he was experiencing.

* * *

Goten and Trunks were watching the scene of terror play out. Goten had tears streaming from his eyes. He quickly undressed from the disguise and dashed toward his older brother as fast as he could in order to save him, only to be stopped by the powerful force of Goku's arms. "No! Let me go! Gohan needs my help! He's in pain! Why are you just standing here?" Goten kept pleading and struggling to get free, and he finally resorted to turning into a Super Saiyan, causing his tears to flow upwards before they evaporated in the vast amount of energy. Even with his extreme power up, he was still held back by his father.

* * *

"Alright, Spopovich, lets go! We have acquired as much as we can." Yamu yelled as he removed the stabbing device from Gohan's abdomen and took off into the sky.

"Right" Spopovich replied as he dropped the now raven-haired Gohan and took off into the same direction as his accomplice.

Gohan weakly fell to the ground, his hair and eyes fully reverted back to their natural onyx shade. Kibito then walked up to Gohan kneeled and started healing the injured Saiyan. Goku finally released his grip on Goten, who sped across the stage in order to be next to his brother.

Goku then turned to Shin, expecting some kind of explanation. "Thank you for you cooperation. I must now go and find out where they are taking Gohan's energy," Shin stated stoically.

"What, you're leaving?" Goku yelled angrily.

"I could use your help. I can understand why you would need to stay here, but I must go." Immediately Shin took off in pursuit of the two muscle-bound cronies.

Goku nodded to the rest as Krillen and Piccolo took off as well. It took a little bickering on Vegeta's part but he joined as well. Goku quickly flew over to his son before he left though. "Kibito, is Gohan going to be okay?"

"He will be fine. He will probably wish to join you as soon as we are through here." Goku nodded and took off with out another word.

"_Hehehe. Look at that...he hardly spoke a word to you even after he prevented your brother from being at your side. Hehehehe"_

Gohan moaned a bit as started to come back to reality and his body returned to normal. As he started to stand up he was immediately taken down again by something very small and very fast.

"Gohan! Gohan! Those big scary guys were hurting you and Dad wouldn't do anything. Neither did any of the others so I tried to, but Dad stopped me." Goten started to cry into Gohan's shirt as he thought about his brother being hurt by the two mean men.

Kibito interrupted the tender moment a bit harshly for the eldest half-Saiyan's liking. "Gohan, you need to hurry." As soon as he finished his sentence he took off to catch up with the others.

Gohan just nodded back and turned to Goten. "Goten, I need you to listen to me." Goten looked up at his brother, ready to do whatever he said when he heard the seriousness in his voice. "I want you and Trunks to have fun here at the tournament, but I need you both to be absolutely serious when protecting mom and everyone here. Is that understood?"

Goten nodded in confirmation. "But…wait, Gohan how will you know if we're in danger?"

Gohan just smiled knowingly at him and tousled his hair lovingly. "If you're in any danger I want you to destroy that necklace, alright?" Gohan got up and gave Goten one last hug, then brought up two fingers to his forehead and disappeared to Kibito.

* * *

Gohan quickly grabbed hold of Kibito and reappeared beside the others, startling Goku and everyone else. "Whoa, Gohan! When did you learn instant transmission?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Well, after watching you do it so many times it was only a matter of time before I could figure it out." Gohan gave a small chuckle. "Studying was another thing I was good at besides fighting." Another wave of dread washed over him again, and Gohan immediately put up the best fake smile he could concoct. Shin spared a look toward Gohan, but quickly looked back ahead of him once more as he continued the story of Majin Buu.

* * *

'_Damn, I wish Vegeta would stop toying with this guy so we can get to Dabura quicker,'_ Gohan thought to himself as he watched Pui Pui attempt to hit the chuckling Saiyan Prince.

"_Haha, is some one getting jealous over our prince?"_ Gohan started to hear the sound of water droplets coming seemingly from nowhere, but he did not look around for the source. The young Saiyan warrior stood stoically and watched the fight with a blank expression.

'_I wouldn't call it jealousy; I just want to free my friends from the stone prison they are in,' _he quickly justified to his voice. _'Vegeta is always irritating like this anyway. He should just finish off his opponent quickly since this is such a serious matter.'_

"_Yes, but you're more impatient to fight than anything else. The prince is enjoying his meal and you have yet to feast." _ Cackling soon followed in an echo, the voice completely disappearing within a few seconds.

Gohan watched seemingly uncaringly as an enraged and bruised Pui Pui made a mad charge at the Saiyan Prince. His anger, getting the better of him, resulted in a devastating move from Vegeta. The cocky Saiyan easily stopped him mid-charge by placing his hands on the alien's chest and charged up a large ki blast. Pui Pui, unable to get over his shock in time, was destroyed by his opponent's lethal attack.

The smoke cleared soon after, leaving no trace of Pui Pui anywhere. Vegeta scoffed in annoyance at how easily his opponent was defeated and walked back over to the group of warriors before their surroundings changed once more to the ship. They were free to advance to the next level.

* * *

"_Would you look at that? It seems dear old dad trained well the past seven years."_ It was pitch dark as Goku turned to a Super Saiyan to act as a flash light, and was releasing more only to feed to energy eating monster. Gohan raised his eyebrow slightly in interest as he watched his father fed more energy to the monster. _"I wouldn't be surprised if he has reached the third level. And look it seems our deer Prince has also noticed." _Soft laughter echoed again in his mind. The half-Saiyan stopped himself before he rolled his eyes at the voice so as to not draw attention to himself.

Gohan just grunted back at his other self quietly as the monster exploded, sending his innards throughout dark cavern. _'Hey, it looks as though your father's fight is over. Let me out. I want to fight the next one. It's been so long since I've had the reigns." _Gohan immediately shut the voice off before mentally checking on that door and exiting from his mind and back into the current situation.

'_This is no good,'_ Gohan though to himself as the room around him changed from the dark cavern back into the ship they had previously occupied. _'__**He**__ is back and he is stronger than ever. I can't allow him to take over again. I will fight Dabura, and I will fight him on my own. It's getting harder to close him off though. I need to figure this out whenever this whole Majin Buu mess is over with.'_

"What's taking those goons so long? I have a tournament to get back to so I can prove I'm better than Kakarott and his brat!" Gohan held back a chuckle and spared his father a glance, who was currently chatting away with the Supreme Kai.

* * *

The small green imp Babidi was waiting patiently for Dabura to finish preparing for his upcoming fight, but something brought his attention to one of the fighters. Babidi immediately followed the sensation to the teenager, and then dove deeper into his mind, only to find himself standing in a shallow pool of water with a dungeon type setting. As damp as the surrounding area was he was still, surprisingly, very dry. A small cackling could be heard echoing down the corridor so Babidi decided to follow the sound. He could hear a faint conversation but he couldn't quite make it out.

At once a huge surge of killing intent and power rushed through the dungeon, causing him to fly across the dungeon and out of the damp realm. Babidi shakily lifted himself off the floor of his chamber, "Dabura! Stop what you're doing and get back here! I have a better plan!"

The red shaded demon King Dabura was quickly at his master's side. "What is it, master Babidi?"

"Dabura, take a look at this." Babidi's crystal ball formed a picture of Gohan, standing and waiting impatiently for Dabura to walk out of the chamber door. Then the picture morphed into the dungeon-like space leading up to a sealed, heavy dungeon door. "Can you sense the power, the darkness just emanating from that door?! That boy may be pure of heart but whatever is beyond this locked door is not. Just think, if we were able to turn him into a Majin we could send him off to kill his own friends and the Supreme Kai, leaving the rest for us and Majin Buu to take care of. Oh, what a wonderful story that would be! To be betrayed by your own friends!" Babidi was grinning from ear to ear in excitement and laughing at the thought of having Gohan as an ally.

Dabura liked the power but knew there had to be a reason that door was sealed. "Master Babidi, there is a reason why the boy would have that entity locked up. Perhaps it was too powerful for even him to control. You are skilled, master, but is it still a wise risk to take? Why not turn the shorter one into a Majin instead? He is strong and will be easier to control."

"Nonsense, Dabura! My abilities are more than enough for the brat, and the shorter one isn't as strong as the boy." Babidi just waved him off and began to unlock the door. His excitement built with every second that passed, causing him to feel a giddiness he hadn't felt since turning Dabura into a Majin.

* * *

'_So he's been in this world for more than three hours and all he has had interest in was the fun times hes had in the other world… It's probably for the best though…Wouldn't want to remind my self of why he is there…wouldn't also want him to have any regrets…'_

Gohan then started to feel a very familiar sensation of pain in the back of his head. He immediately retracted in to his minds eye and saw the door he had locked start to open. His energy level started to rise gaining the others' attention. "No! Don't open that door!" Gohan shouted as his hair started to flicker between gold and onyx.

"Hahaha! I'm afraid it's a little too late boy!" Babidis' voice rang through out the room.

The suffering half-Saiyan thrashed around in pain and grabbed his head in a futile attempt to throw the small wizard out of its inner confines. His yell of pain grew as red bolts of electricity shot around him, scorching the ground any time they made contact with it. He could feel Babidi inside his mind, unlocking the door that he had hoped would remain locked for the rest of his life. He continued powering up in a vain attempt the force the small alien out of his head, hoping to save his friends from the terrible force inside the locked chamber.

Shins eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. "You must fight it, Gohan! Re-lock that door! You are strong, Gohan! You must not give up! FIGHT HIM!" The Supreme Kai tried to get closer to Gohan, but the incredible winds inside the room and the red lightning bolts would not allow him to do so. He could not help him. This was a fight that Gohan would have to battle out on his own.

Gohan kept on powering up and screaming "Haha! It's no use, Gohan! I told you I would be back at any chance I got! You can't kep me locked up forever!" a different voice had come from Gohan's mouth. It sounded cruel, almost demonic. His mad cackling alone was enough to send chills down even the bravest man's spine. The door had been opened.

"No!" Gohan grunted back between a yell.

"Damnit, Brat! You didn't subdue your oozaru properly!" Vegeta spat while trying to stay upright. The force of the winds generated around them was incredible. It took everything Vegeta had to remain upright in his base form, surprising him at the boy's strength. Their surprise grew as Gohan's hair burst from its onyx color to a bright Gold. Blue lightening bolts in his aura mixed with the red, giving him an ominous look. He had ascended straight from his base from into Super Saiyan Two.

Gohan's hair, much to the bewilderment of the gang, started to grow. The others had to cover their faces from the intense energy emanating off the half-Saiyan. His aura expanded outwards and both the blue and the red bolts of lightening shot from it at a greater intensity. Everything was quickly spiraling out of control. They were losing him, but they could do nothing about it.

"Come on Gohan fight it! Dig deep down!" Goku shouted, nearly losing his footing in the process.

"Shut up, Kakarott! Your incessant babbling is where the problem is coming from!"

"Gohan! You can do it!" Shin yelled back.

Gohan's teal eyes began to alter from teal to gold as his hair began to taking on a white golden hue. His muscles bulged and began to shake intensely as energy began radiating off of him at a dangerous level. The others could only watch and hope that Gohan could somehow win this battle.

"Ah! Gohan it's been so long! You should have let me out sooner!" the sinister voice yelled out of Gohan's body.

"Gohan," Goku whispered sadly as he reached a hand out toward his son. The voice sounded so foreign, so harsh, and too evil to be coming out of his son's mouth. Goku couldn't help but feel dread and anguish build up inside of him as he watched the pain swirl in his son's eyes.

"No! Get back in there!" his voice alternating once again. The sclera of Gohan's eyes started to web and spread into blackness around his golden irises. He began to look more like a demon, the appearance fitting to the evil force attempting to take control of him.

"Come on, you stupid half breed!" Vegeta yelled angrily, not attempting to take any steps toward the struggling boy.

In one more wave of energy the storm surrounding them started to die down, causing the group of warriors to fall to their knees in surprise. Goku, Vegeta, and Shin slowly stumbled back to their feet and looked up only to see a dust cloud reaching up to the roof. A slow, maniacal laughter could be heard from the dust. All three suddenly became very worried.

The dust started to clear as the sound of laughing increased. There stood a being with long, golden-white spiky hair reaching down to a dark golden-white tail. The maniacal laughter increased even more in volume. "Yes! It's been so long, the last time being against Cell!"

The figure turned around to gaze back at the others, his eyes a dark gold color with a look of an animal ingrained into them. The whites of his eyes were now black. A flaming M tried to form across his head, but was failing to make its full mark.

A smirk appeared on the feral-like face. "Go…Gohan?" Goku finally muttered.

The figure fixed his gaze upon Goku and smirked menacingly, showing its enlarged fangs. "Now, let the fun begin."

* * *

**So yes i got so mad at the last chapter that i took 3 months off. i got so mad that i couldnt even bare to read it it was so painful **

**so hopefully this chapter turns out a lot better than last one in your eyes it did for me and such anyway.**

**also i would like to give a GREAT AMOUNT OF THANKS towards my beta vegeta997 he is also the author of 2 very intense stories going on that are considered to be up on the higher end of HIgh Quality most awesome story on this sight; A Wariors' Heart and Pain and Solace so if you guys havent checked those stories out you most definitely should! in fact i change all of your names into steve (yes even the females) and COMAND you with my millennium rod to go read them and review his stories!**

**so happy new year and review! flame me for all i care! its a review!  
**


End file.
